Adventures of The Girl Who Lived
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Vanessa is the cousin of Harry Potter and goes to Hogwarts for school but lives in the United States of Auradon with her adopted parents. When her cousin begins school that's when the adventures began for her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own…**

 **A/N: Sorry for the changes but I kept thinking it this way and I always like things that started at the beginning. Hope you like it. If you don't then don't read it.**

 **Chapter One: The girl that lived too**

Three year old Vanessa Potter woken up by a soft voice of chanting. The little girl tiredly opened her eyes and saw that it was her mother, Mina Potter. She had her eyes closed, hand over Vanessa's heart and her once beautiful blond hair was white as the pure snow. When she was done her hair turned back.

"Mama, what's going on?" Vanessa asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing to worry about, my darling." Mina smiled

Unknowingly, Vanessa could tell that it was a sad smile.

"You'll be forever protected from any kind of magic, my darling. No spell or curse can destroy it." Mina said as tears form into her eyes. "I love you, Vanessa." She then placed a hand on her head and kissed her forehead. "Remember darling, you are fearless, brave, loyal and kind. Never forget who you are."

An explosion was heard from the front door. Vanessa could sense a very dark aura in the house. Mina quickly stood up and took out her white wand.

"Vanessa, go to Harry's room. Hurry!" She said

Doing what her mother said the little girl ran to her baby cousin Harry's room that was connected to hers. The noise woke up Harry too as he has started to cry.

"It's okay Harry. Mama and Uncle James will take care of the intruder." Vanessa said as she reached to his crib.

Downstairs, after seeing her brother dead on ground Mina did her best to keep the dark lord away from the children. Sadly even with her powers she was no match for Voldemort. He used the killing curse on her and she fell to the steps of the stairs. Before stepping upon the staircase Voldemort went to take her wand. With the power of the grand white wand he knew that he'll invincible but he seemed to have forgotten that only a grand white witch or wizard can withhold the white wand. When he reached for it the wand disappeared. Clenching his fist out of rage he went upstairs to finish his task. He destroyed the door that was charmed to keep him out and killed Lilly. Vanessa did everything she could to not cry at what was happening and not run away.

"What a beautiful and brave little girl you are. It would be a waist for your bloodline to end with you. Step aside and I will let you live." Voldemort said

Remember what her mother said the little girl stood her ground. Sighing in annoyance at her, knowing well where she gets it from, he did what didn't want to do and used the killing curse. His eyes widen when the curse just went through her.

"Impossible." He whispered

He used the curse again but this time on both of them. The curse seemed to have backfired and destroyed his body but not his soul. Vanessa hurried to get Harry out of his crib when he started crying again. She noticed the lightning bolt scar that was placed upon his forehead. When she heard noises downstairs she took Harry as best as she could and hid in the closet. The person came into the room and started to cry when he saw Lilly dead on ground. Vanessa tried to keep Harry quiet but he started to cry again. This brought the stranger to open the closet door and found them. She held on to her cousin tightly, hoping that he wasn't another bad man.

"Come on you two. Let's get you out of here." He said softly

He took Harry into his arms before picking her up.

"Close your eyes, till I say so. You don't need to see this." He told Vanessa

Doing as she was told he took them out of the house. They ended up at Hogwarts as Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to see them. Though he was surprised when Vanessa told him that the curse just went through her. There wasn't a heard of spell that could stop the killing curse and yet Mina Potter was able to do it.

Both children had become orphans after that night. Even though the dark lord was gone his followers were not and would want revenge for their master. So to keep the children safe Dumbledore had separated the two. Harry was to go live with his Aunt and Uncle from his mother side while Vanessa was given to a friend of Dumbledore; Fairy Godmother. She had taken her to the United States of Auradon to live with King Adam and Queen Bell. They had a son that was a year older than Vanessa but always wanted a daughter. The King and Queen knew the risk but they were willingly to protect her as one of their own.

Vanessa may have lived a different life but she never forgot that night or who she was. She was Vanessa Potter; the girl who lived.

.

.

.

Ten years later…

July 16 is a very special day in Auradon as it is Princess Vanessa's birthday. This year she was turning thirteen. Like every other year the king and queen where hosting a ball to celebrate. Vanessa was used to it but hated their kind of parties. Unlike the other princesses she was out going, an adventurous that doesn't mind getting her hands dirty.

Right now she was standing in front of her full length mirror looking at her appearance. She wore a dress is a wine red round neck lace simple evening gown as the maids curled her black a little to give it a little wave to it. Then to finish it off she placed a red rose on the right side of her hair. Bell came in she was in awe at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful." She smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks mom." Vanessa said

She tried to put up a fake smile but Bell could see right through.

"What's wrong Vanessa?" She asked

"It's just…the whole ball thing…do we have to do this every year. It's not really..." Vanessa said

There was a knocked on the door and it was Ben.

"Mom, everyone is here." Ben said

Just like that Bell quickly head out the room to greet everyone. Vanessa sighed in annoyance as she wished that her parents would listen to for once. The only good thing about the ball was that she gets to see her friends from Hogwarts. Not mention that her cousin Harry was coming as well.

She finally got to see him when Hagrid went to take him for his school supplies. After hearing how horrible his aunt and uncle were to him Vanessa wanted to take him away from them. Sadly she couldn't as they were still his guardians but thankfully her parents told child social serves about their treatment towards Harry. From the letters he had sent her things were getting a little better for him.

Once she was ready she took a deep breath and put on a fake smile before leaving her room. It was going to be a long day.

After a few hours it was time for presents. Her parents got her a firebolt broom as she became Gryffindor Chaser last year. Ben got her new quidditch equipment as he knew how much she loved the game. Harry got her a puppy that he found; which happens to be a different breed of Crup. She named him Dude. All her other guess and friends from Auradon gave her some clothes, books or jewelry. Hagrid wasn't able to come but he did send her 'The monster book of monsters' as third years finally get to take Magical Creature classes. The next present was from her best friend Artism Scamander. Vanessa couldn't help but smile at the little creature that her friend gave her. It was a Bowtruckle. They both had a love for magical creatures.

"Artism, he's so cute thank you." Vanessa smiled

The red brown hair boy blush a little when she smiled at him. Artism was Vanessa's the first friend she made when she was on Hogwarts Express. They still remained friends even when they were sorted in different houses.

"I think I'm going to name him Pickett." She smiled down at the creature.

The lefty stick creature smiled at her started climbing over arm and then hid in her hair.

"Thank you Artism." She smiled

"Yo-You're welcome, Vanessa." He blushed

"Why don't you two get a room?" Fred joked

Fred and George Weasley always joked at how close Vanessa and Artism were. The two doing kissing faces till their mother Molly smacked their heads.

"Open mine next, Vanessa. Open mine next." Rain Lovegood said

The blonde Ravenclaw girl handed Vanessa a neatly small box with stars and moons wrapping paper. When Vanessa opened it there was a sliver snitch inside.

"I made it myself. It's charmed. If you whistle for it'll come back to you." Rain smiled

"Thank you, Rain. This is great." Vanessa smiled and hugged her friend.

"Okay, now it our turn." Fred and George said together.

Fred held out a big box. Vanessa smirked. She wondered what to the two pranksters had given her. When she started unwrapping the box it started to shake. The twins had mischief grins on their faces as they started to walk backwards a little. When the lid open different colors of paint started shooting out everywhere. Vanessa laughed as everyone gasp and scream as they tried not to get hit by the paint. Her favorite part was when Audrey (Ben's girlfriend) got it in the face with green paint. She and her four friends manage it to hide behind table.

"Now this is my kind of party." Vanessa laughed

"New you would love." George smile "Oh and by the way…"

"This is your real gift." Fred said

He gave her something that looked like a map. It looked like the Marauder's map that the twin had but it was a map Auradon.

"Its custom made." Fred said

"It's for both Auradon and the Isle." George said "But if you ever go to the Isle…"

"You better invite us." They both said

The five of them laughed and peeked around to look at the scene. Her friends always knew how to make things better.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express and Student from the Isle**

"How much trouble did you guys get?" Vanessa asked

She, Harry and her family were walking alongside the with the Weasley family. She and the twins were behind to talk about what happen last month.

"Two weeks grounded." Fred shrugged with a smirk

"But it was worth." George said with a smug look

They made it to the wall and Percy went through first. Vanessa smile at the amazement look Harry had on his face. Fred and George went in next after trying to fool their mother about who is who. Vanessa walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll go together. Ready?" She said softly

"Ready." He smiled

They pushed his crat together and went straight through the wall. Harry smiled even wider at the amazement of the Hogwarts Express.

"Just wait till you see Hogwarts. It's more amazing than anything you would ever see." She said as hugged him.

After helping him with his luggage she had him sit in the compartment that was across from her. She smiled when she saw that Ron sat with him. Somehow she knew those two would be good friends. Vanessa sat with twins, Rain, Artism and their other friend Lee Jordan. They told Lee about what happened at her party and couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh I can't believe that I missed that." Lee laughed

"You guys really know how to make things interesting." Artism said to the twins.

"Thanks mate." They both said

"Though you have to admit that was the only interested thing that happened." Vanessa sighed "I'm so tired of these formal ball parties. It's like everyone trying to outdo each other on who has more money and fame."

"The feast and the cake were good though. And liked your dress." Rain said

"Oh really. Did you like Vanessa in her new dress Artism?" Lee teased

Artism playfully glared at him and the twins for that as he started to blush.

"Shut up." He whispered

Even though they teased him about it he truly did have crush on Vanessa ever since first year. He' just been so nervous and shy to say or do anything. That was something he got from his grandfathers' side. There were times that he wished that had his great grand-uncle courage.

Likely for him that Vanessa didn't hear what they said. Then the candy trolley came by their cart.

"I'll have a chocolate frog and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." Lee said

"Two Pumpkin pasties for me please." Rain said

"Bertie Bott's for me." George said

"Jelly Slugs for me." Fred said

"I'll have some Jelly slugs and a cauldron cake." Artism said

"Two chocolate frogs and a Liquorice wand." Vanessa said

One by one the trolley lady gave them each what they wanted and gathered their change. When she was about to give Vanessa's hers a voice stop the lady from gather her money.

"Why don't you let me pay, love?"

Vanessa mentally growled in annoyance. Standing on the other side of the trolley cart was none other than Lucas Malfoy. Like every other member of his family is a pureblood prejudices Slytherin. He is the same year as her, tall, long blonde hair that was in a ponytail and has blue eyes. He was handsome of course but wasn't Vanessa's type as he was also arrogant, spoiled brat, a bully and a womanizer. Ever since their first year he has been pinning after Vanessa.

"I can pay for it myself, Malfoy." She glared

"Vanessa, you are a princess. You shouldn't pay for anything at all." Lucas grinned

"Why don't you leave her alone, Malfoy?" Artism glared

"You dare speak to me like that you peasant." Lucas glared and looked at the Weasley twins with a disguised look. "Vanessa I will never understand why you would be friends with such filth."

Artism took out his wand and pointed it at Lucas.

"Artism don't you'll be expelled. He's not worth it." Vanessa said

She placed a hand on his arm and he seemed to have calmed down as he put away his wand. Lucas scoffed at this and left with his goon squad. Vanessa apologies to the trolley lady before paying for her treats and the two went back inside.

"I should have punched him." Artism muttered

"Wow that wasn't very kind for a Hufflepuff, Artism." Fred joked

"Are you sure you're not Gryffindor?" George asked with teasing tone.

Artism couldn't help but blush again.

"Maybe. Beside you're all were thinking it as well." He smirked

The twins and Lee couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

.

.

.

It wasn't long till they finally reached Hogwarts. After watching her cousin head off to the boats with Hagrid and the other first years Vanessa hurried to the carriages with her friends. She smiled when she saw the Thestrals that normally pull the carriages. When they saw her they were eagerly waiting for her to pet them.

"Hi there Bruce. Hello Cooper. It's great seeing you too." Vanessa smiled as she petted them.

They were great creatures but it saddened her that most people are afraid of them because of their appearances. Only she, Artism and Rain were the only ones that could see them but didn't fear them. Once she was done petting them she got in the carriage with her friends and they head off. When the castle came into view Vanessa couldn't help but smile even more.

"Happy to be home?" Artism asked

"Very happy." Vanessa smiled

Pickett popped out of her hair and went crawl over left should before jumping into her jacket pocket.

"You don't think that they'll mind me bring Pickett and Dude with me?" She asked

"Of course, why wouldn't they." Artism said

"Especially little Dude, you can't leave him behind since he's just a puppy." Rain smiled as hugged the little puppy.

"And maybe we could teach him to chase Filch cat." Fred smirked as she scratched Dude's head.

The six of them laugh at that as they weren't big fans of Mr. Filch.

When they reach to the great hall Rain went to sit at the Ravenclaw table and Artism at Hufflepuff. Vanessa, Fred, George, and Lee had gone to the Gryffindor table. It wasn't long till the first years came in; following Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall. After Dumbledore made his announcement about the Third floor and Dark Forest the sorting began. Some girl named Susan got into Hufflepuff, a girl name Hermione got into Gryffindor, Lucas little brother Draco got into Slytherin (no shocker there) and Ron go into Gryffindor too. Next up was Harry. The sorting hat took some time as it was difficult to choose which house to place him in. It happened to Vanessa as well. The hat knew she could fit into any of the houses but the ones that stand out the most were Gryffindor and Slytherin. She had to plead with the hat to place her into Gryffindor after hearing about the snake house.

"Better be…Gryffindor!" The hat shouted

Vanessa stood up cheering as Harry ran to her table. She hugged him tightly before letting him sit down.

When the feast was over the Perfects showed the first years to their house Common Rooms while the rest already head there. A few hours later in Professor Dumbledore's office there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said

Coming inside Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were dragging a young thirteen year old boy that had faded out light blue hair (still some brown hair at the bottom) and green eyes.

"We found him trying to hide in the express." Snape said

"Hey I didn't ask to be here in the first place." The boy scoffed

Dumbledore chucked.

"Malcom, your granduncle believed that this place would be good for you. He had to pull a lot strings to get you off the Isle." Dumbledore said

"I didn't ask for him to get me out of there. I was just fine on my own." Malcom said

"Mr. Mim, your granduncle and I have come up to an agreement. You stay here and learn. You can't quit school. But it is possible for you to be expelled and that's when you go back to the Isle." Dumbledore said

Malcom looked down to think it over. He was lying when he was fine on the Isle and didn't want to go back. Pretty much he was one of the odd ones on the Isle that didn't like being evil but just like pulling some pranks. His sister was his moms and grandmas favorite so he had no one. This made him wonder why they didn't have his sister Maddie come too. He wanted to ask but didn't as he hopped that this meant that he was more special than her.

"Do I really need to wear the uniform?" Malcom asked

"Yes you do." McGonagall said

"But first you must be sorted into a house." Dumbledore said

He stood up and picked up the sorting hat. When Malcom sat down on the stool he placed the hat on his head.

"Well, well, well a descendant from Mad Madame Mim herself. It's been some time. Now let's see…hmm…you don't possess cunningness, no liking for dark magic, or madness as her so Slytherin won't due...you have some smartness in you like your granduncle maybe his house Ravenclaw will do. But you don't care for knowledge. You have a lot of courage in you and little of a prankster. And you are loyal to those that deserve it. Hmm…GYRFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore smiled as if he knew that was the house he'll be in. He had asked McGonagall to take him to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Are you sure about this boy, Headmaster." Snape asked "I could see maybe Madame Mims side but I don't see an ounce of Merlin in him. Why would he would he want to bring him here of all people? From what I hear his sister has more promising power than him."

"Indeed but she is too much liked their grandmother. Besides it is know that history will do repeat themselves. Those two are pretty much the new generation of Merlin and Mim. That is why Merlin asked for the boy to be here. He believed he could help with the cause." Dumbledore said

Snape raised a brow at the headmaster but didn't say anything; knowing what he was talking about. Now that both Potter's are at Hogwarts thing were about to get hectic with the Dark Lord and his followers trying to bring him back to life. Both Potter's were going to need all the help they could get.

.

.

 **A/N: I hope you like the new addition. For Mim and Merlin; from what I remember from 'The Sword in the Stone' I always thought they had like a sibling rivalry so that's why in here they are siblings. And please don't over think with the timeline here. This is a fanfiction after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Three: Classes and Gryffindor's new Seeker**

The next day was Saturday. Luckily for them weekends were class free days. Like always Vanessa was the first one up before her roommates. She took Dude out so he could do his business before bringing him back and fed him. Then she quickly got her stuff to head to the showers. She took Pickett out of her hair so the hot water won't hurt him but too her surprise he was shower with her. It was cute and funny that she wished that she had videotaped it. When she was done she headed back to the common room with Pickett on her shoulder and that's when she saw Malcom.

"Oh hello, I've never seen you here before. You must be new here. I'm Vanessa. Vanessa Potter." She said

Malcom eyes widen a little. He knew who she was and was a little worried to tell her who he is.

"I'm Malcom. Malcom Mim." He said

"Mim? Are you related to Madam Mim?" She asked

"Yyyeah, that would be my grandmother." He said as he scratched his head nervously.

"Cool, its' nice to meet you." Vanessa said

She held out her hand to shake his and that surprised him.

"You're King Adam's and Queen Bell's daughter and you're not scared or worried that a kid from the Isle is here right in front of you?" He said before shaking her hand.

"I always believed that everyone deserves second chances. Just because you were born on the Isle's doesn't mean that you're just like your parents." She said "Or in this case your grandmother. Besides if you were like her you might have already tried to hex me or turn into a hideous creature."

"Yeah, that's Grams." He sighed

"Since you're new here I can show you around if you want?" She asked

"Thanks." He said

"Come on I'll show you to the Great Hall. That's where all the great food is." She said

Seeing that this guy was okay Pickett decided to show himself.

"Oh and this Pickett. He's a Bowtruckle." Vanessa said

"Whoa, I've never seen anything like him." Malcom said in awe

Pickett started making some noises.

"What's he doing?" Malcom asked

"Talking." Vanessa stated

"What did he say?" He asked

"That you have strange hair." Vanessa chuckled when he pouted and muttered that its' not strange.

So while she was showing him where the Great Hall was she told him everything to know about the school. How things work, the houses and rivalry between the houses, rule, sports, classes and the teachers. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and plates of food appeared in front of them. Malcom expression was in awe at it before he quickly dived in. Vanessa couldn't help but mentally laugh. His hunger was just as bad as the twins. Then again he was from the Isle and from what she remembered nothing grows there and all they get was whatever leftover the other kingdoms had. That was something that made her mad as it wasn't fair for their children.

After a few minutes of eating other kids started coming in. She knew for the twins and Lee they'll be sleeping in till noon. Artism came in and went to sit down with Vanessa.

"Morning Vanessa." Artism smiled

"Morning." Vanessa smiled

Malcom was still busy eating to introduce himself.

"This is Malcom Mim. He's new here. He transferred here from Isle." Vanessa said

Malcom looked at them with a smile and his mouth full of pancake pieces.

"Hri" He said as he tried to swallow.

Artism just smile but wasn't sure if he could trust him. He was never one to judge but when it came to Vanessa's safety he didn't want to let his guard down. Then Rain came in and quickly hurried to their table.

"Morning everyone." She smiled

"Morning." Vanessa and Artism said together.

Rain looked at Malcom with a cheery smile. All Malcom could do was stare at her with wide eyes and a blush across his face.

"Hi I'm Rain Lovegood. Ravenclaw. What's your name?" She asked

Malcom swallow the last bit of food but didn't know what to say. Vanessa couldn't help but found this amusing.

"Hummnam…" Was all Malcom could say.

"Hummnam? Interesting name. May I call you Hum?" Rain smile

That made Malcom cleared his throat before speaking.

"N-no, my my name is Malcom." He said

"Oh, I like that name too." Rain said

After breakfast Vanessa and her friends showed Malcom around and where the classes were. Then around Lunch time she introduced him to Lee, Fred and George. They took a liking to him as he was a bigger prankster as them. On Sunday the four of them played a prank on Mr. Filch.

.

.

.

When Monday came everyone got their schedule. Vanessa seemed to like her schedule. She was saddened that she got Divination as she wanted to do Ancient Ruins but guessed it was already filled. Then she had Potion, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic and Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Divination was first and she couldn't be any more bored with it. Sitting down with her at the table were Malcom and Artism. Sadly Rain didn't have this class. The three of them were thinking that she had the right idea.

"Welcome my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight." Professor Trelawney "Hello, I am Professor Trelawney. Together we cast ourselves into the future."

"Why would anyone choose this class?" Malcom asked in a whisper

"For Artism and I it was our back up. Apparently Ancient Ruins was already full." Vanessa whispered as the teacher went on talking.

"I hear this class is supposed to be an easy O. All we have to say is what she wants us to see." Artism whispered

Vanessa didn't believe it but just had to suck it up. Their next class was Potion; mostly everyone that wasn't Slytherin lease favorite class. Though its one of the classes that Vanessa was great at. Professor Snape was the man that took her and Harry to safety that night and she quickly recognized him when she first came to Hogwarts. Though he doesn't show it since he's head of Slytherin house she is his favorite student. As always Vanessa and Artism were potion partners, Rain decided to be Malcom's partner since he's new at this and as for the twins and Lee Snape had them separate hoping it will make them concentrated. That's never going to happen. When the chimes rang class was over.

"Miss. Potter, I need to speak to you." Snape said with dullness in his tone.

Artism gave her a worry look and wanted to stay.

"Alone, Mr. Scamander." Snape glared

"I'll see you in Transfiguration class." Vanessa told Artism

Artism nodded and left. When the door shut and knowing that they were alone Snape went over to cabinet where he had all his home potions.

"Any changes, Vanessa?" He asked as he was looking through his potions.

"No not really." She said as she fiddle with medallion.

"Hmm." He said found the vile that he was looking for and handed it to her. "This is a new serum for your thirst. If my calculations are correct it should last you for a month. Come to me or the Headmaster if there've been any changes."

"Thank you but what was wrong with the old one?" She asked

"I've noticed that older you get the stronger your thirst gets as well. Hybrid vampires are still unheard so we're not sure if your thirst is deadly as a normal vampire." He said

Only Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall knew that Vanessa is half vampire and half witch. She got her vampire side from her father but she never knew him at all. When she was ten her vampire side started to take its form. For her safety they bind her vampire side with the medallion that her father gave her when she was a baby. It sealed her other half away but not her thirst.

"Thank you, Professor. And don't worry. The moment that I open this door I'll make an annoyed face as if you were lecturing me about something." She smirked "Can't have the Slytherin house think you've gone soft."

She opened the door, made a face like she had said and left the dungeon. With her hearing she could have sworn that she heard him chuckle a little. After that she went to her Transfiguration class. Then they a few minutes for a break and during that time Harry and Ron came to the courtyard looking for her.

"Vanessa! Vanessa!" Harry called

"Yes! Yes!" Vanessa joked

"You won't believe what just happened to me." Harry said

"Harry just became Gryffindor's new Seeker." Ron cut him off.

"Really?" Vanessa smirked

"But you're a first year. First years never make it on the team." Lee said

"McGonagall said she'll make an exception." Harry shrugged

"Well then congrats, mate. I'm Lee Jordan, Commentator." Lee introduced himself.

"So it looks like both Potters are on the team." Rain smiled "Vanessa is a Chaser but also the understudy as Seeker as well."

"I'm really proud you, little buddy." Vanessa smiled as she ruffled her cousins' hair.

"Will you come and watch me when I practice one on one with Wood?" Harry asked

"Sure, I don't mind giving you some pointers as well." Vanessa said as she pulled him in a one side hug. "Have you seen the trophy case?"

He shook his head no and Vanessa quickly showed him the trophy case where both his dad and her mom got for playing on the Gryffindor team.

"See, we're both descendants of great quidditch players. The love for the game is in our blood." She said

After that she and her friends headed to their next classes; Charms, Herbology and History of Magic. Then they had lunch. After that she had Astronomy and her favorite class the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Their new DADA teacher Professor Quarrel gave her some bad vibes. He seems harmless but there was something off about him; especially when the back of his head is turn towards her. Lastly the class that she's been waiting to do since first year: Care of Magical Creatures. The Professor was a little off his rocker but truly loved magical creatures. Of course it was just the basic stuff on the small creatures. He was a little envious of Vanessa when he saw her Bowtruckle. So far it's been a great day.

.

.

 **A/N: Yes I'm still having this crossover with Dracula Untold but this time she knows about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Four: Trip to Hogsmeade and The Troll**

Weeks had passed since Vanessa and Oliver Wood had shown Harry how to play Quidditch. He was a little worried at first but he quickly got the hang of it. Other than that everything seemed to be normal. Right now it is October and it was time for third to seventh years to go on a trip to Hogsmeade. The third years were excited as this was their first there and couldn't wait to see the town. Once the train had arrived at the station everyone scattered around. Fred, George, Lee and Malcom quickly head to Zonko's Joke Shop while Vanessa, Rain and Artism went to Honeydukes Sweetshop. If there was one weakness that Vanessa had its' that she had a sweet tooth. She almost had a basket full of sweets. Artism couldn't help but laugh.

"What, this is for everyone." Vanessa whine

"Somehow I highly doubt that." He smiled

"You're mean." She pouted before sticking her tongue at him.

He laughed again before they went to pay for their stuff. Once their stuff was packaged they met up with their four pranksters before heading to different stores. The girls had gone to Gladrags Wizardwear and Dervish and Banges while the boys to the sport stores. After that they all met up at The Three Broomsticks pub.

"This place is great." Vanessa said after that a sip of her Butterbeer. "Way better than Madam Puddifoot's tea shop."

"I thought all girls like that place." Lee teased

"Do I look like the type that would enjoy being in a pink room while drinking tea?" Vanessa drily said

"I don't know I kind of liked the place." Rain said

"Good news for you Artism." Fred teased

"Bad news for you Malcom." George teased

The two boys looked down and blushed in embarrassment. After a while the gang got up and was about to head to the Shrieking Shack but their timing were up and everyone had to head back to the station.

"So Vanessa will you be singing for Halloweens feast this year?" Rain asked as they walked inside of Hogwarts.

"I have no choice. Thanks to theses' two it's still part of my punishment from last year." Vanessa said as she glared daggers at the twins.

Last year Fred and George play a prank on Professor Flick that would have gotten them in a lot of trouble so Vanessa took the fall for them. He was easier on her. Ever since he had heard her sing he wanted her to join his choir class but she always declines as she didn't like the attention her singings gives. So for her punishment she is to sing for a few holiday feasts.

"Hey we said that we're sorry about that." Fred and George both said as they backed away from her glare.

"Have you come up with a few new songs?" Artism asked

"A few." She smiled at him.

"I-I can't wait to hear them." He blushed

Fred, George and Lee started do kissy faces till Vanessa glared at them again. They decided to secure off before they anger her more. Her anger is something that they don't want to mess with.

From one tower of the castle Professor Quarrel looked down at the window glaring at the teens, most likely glaring at the young princess.

"We should destroy her while we can. Unlike her cousin she suspects me." He mumbled to himself

" _ **It's the blood of her fathers. Her vampire side can sense me and is warning her."**_ A raspy weak voice said from the back of his head.

"Which is all the more reason to destroy her, my lord." Quarrel said

" _ **Have you forgotten why she is still alive, Quarrel. She isn't to be underestimated."**_

"Yes, of course, my lord." Quarrel mumbled softy

.

.

. __

After a few days have passed it was already Halloween eve. Things seemed to be normal but Vanessa had a feeling that something was not right. That something bad was going to happen. The feast was happening right now and Vanessa headed to the girls bathroom to freshen up for her to sing. When she entered she heard someone crying. It wasn't the third floor girls' bathroom so she knew that it wasn't Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello? Are you okay?" She asked

"Ye-yes. I-I'm fine."

She knew that the voice belong to Hermione Granger. Vanessa had met the girl a few times and saw that she was very bright witch much like herself.

"Hermione. What happened? Did that stupid Draco Malfoy say something to you?" Vanessa asked

"No. I-It was Ron." Hermione cried

Vanessa sighed in annoyance as she knew how Ron doesn't know when to shut up when he needs to.

"What did he do this time?" Vanessa asked

The little witch told her what Ron was saying about her and Vanessa made a mental note to give Ron a big smack in the head when she sees him.

"Hermione, Ron can be an ass sometimes. From what you told me it sounds like he's just jealous that you're better at magic than him. Boys tend to get that way when they see that we're better than them something. It seems that no matter if they're muggles or wizards they always feel that they need to be better than us." Vanessa said

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked

"Oh yeah. Now how about we both head to the feast and…" Vanessa said

She stopped when the door opened and a troll came in.

'What the hell?' She thought

"Um Hermione, I'm going to need you stay in there until I tell you to come out." Vanessa said

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Because there is a big ugly troll in here and I'm gonna try to drawl it away." Vanessa whispered and then glared at the troll. "Hey! Big and Ugly! You think that you can catch me!"

She hit it with a spell that push him back a little and quickly ran out of the bathroom. This anger the troll and it followed after her. She was down a hallway when she stopped to looking around. Seeing that she was alone tore off her medallion. She could feel her vampire side rising through her body. Her nails turn sharp, her fangs appeared, her green eyes turn bright red and her raven black hair turn snowy white. The aura of her power could be feel through-out the castle. She's pretty sure that Dumbledore and the teachers knew it was her.

The troll felt the power that was rolling off her but he was too stupid to not fear it. It went to hit her with its club but with her quick speed she easily dodged it. The troll continued to try and hit it her but she was too fast. Vanessa could easily take him down with her magic but it's been a while since her vampire side has been out and wanted to play with her prey first before defending him. Before she could her vampire senses smelled Artism, Rain, Malcom, Harry and Ron heading towards them. Mentally cursing she had no choice but to place the medallion back on. When they came into view they saw her still dodging the trolls club.

"Harry! Ron! Go get Hermione! She's hiding in the girls' bathroom and get out of here. Go get the Headmaster!" Vanessa shouted as she used a spell to block the club.

Harry and Ron did as she told them to do. She sighed in relief that the young ones weren't in danger. Artism took out his wand and climbed on to the club when the troll was about to strike again but ended up jumping on the trolls shoulder. The troll quickly grabbed ahold of him and held him upside down; which made him drop his wand.

"Do something!" He yelled to Malcom and Rain.

Then continued pulling himself up when the troll kept trying to swing at him with the club.

"Like what?" Malcom asked

"Anything! Hurry up!" Artism said and they pulled up again.

Rain took out her wand as she conjured some rope and the rope wrapped itself around the trolls' legs. Then Malcom took out his wand and aimed at the club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Malcom said as he made the right flick.

The club floated in the air and the troll just noticed that it was missing. Vanessa quickly grabbed Artism wand and toss it back at him. The Hufflepuff wizard got ahold of his wand and used a spell to make the troll let go of him. Luckily Malcom and Vanessa were able to catch him and break his fall. When the spell wearied off the club hit the troll in the head. The ropes around his legs prevent him from moving and he quickly fell to the floor. The creature was completely out cold.

"Thanks mates." Artism said

"Yeah…no problem." Malcom said and patted his shoulder.

The three got up and started dusting themselves off.

"It's not dead…is it?" Rain asked

"Nah, just knocked out cold." Malcom said

"Why did you guys come?" Vanessa asked

"We noticed that you haven't come back for the feast. And I-we got worried more when Professor Qurriell came the Great Hall screaming about a Troll in the castle." Artism said with a little blush. "We asked the twins where you were and we saw that the troll was near you."

"Technically, when he saw that he quickly ran to your rescue. We came as back up." Malcom said "We had no idea that Harry and Ron were following us."

"Fred, George and Lee were gonna come to but was stop by Percy and Mr. Filch." Rain added "We were really worried about you."

Vanessa smiled at her friends but linger more towards Artism as he worried for her safety the most and was the first to rush to her rescue.

"Thanks you guys." Vanessa smiled and then looked at the troll with a frown. "How did a troll get in the castle without anyone noticing it?"

"It could have been one Peeves pranks." Rain suggested

"That prank ghost would never step out of the castle to retrieve a troll even if it was for a good prank." Vanessa scoffed

Before they could question even more Harry and the others came back with three Professors; McGonagall, Snape and Qurriell.

"What happened here? Explained yourselves all of you." McGonagall asked the four.

They all tried to explain but stopped when Hermione stepped in and took the blame.

"It's my fault Professor." The young witch said

The Professors looked at her in surprise as she was one of their best students and always follows the rules.

"Ms. Ganger?" McGonagall said in shock

"I let the troll in. I've read about them and thought that I could control it. But I was wrong. If Vanessa and the others didn't come and find me…I'd properly be dead." Hermione said

Clearly McGonagall was disappointed with Hermione and took five points away from Gryffindor. Then she looked at Vanessa and her friends.

"As for the four of you. As I am disappointed with you for not informing a teacher first but I must admit it was very brave of you to save Ms. Gangers life." McGonagall said "For your reward five points will be rewarded to each of you."

"Thank you Professor." They all said

With nothing else to say she left with Snape following her afterwards. Qurriell stayed behind and ushered the teens and children away from the hallway.

"Y-Yo-You should g-get going….before i-it wakes up." Qurriell said innocently

Vanessa slightly glared at him as she could sense he was up to something. But with her cousin Harry, he believed it was Professor Snape that was up to something as he saw the cut on his right leg.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Five: Quidditch**

It has been a few days since Halloween and they were know in November. It was the season for Quidditch at Hogwarts; it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Vanessa was pumped for the game and couldn't wait for the game to start. She looked over at Harry and saw how nervous he was. The girl smiled at this as she remembered her first Quidditch match. A week ago she had handed him the book of _"Quidditch Through the Ages"_ from the library to catch him up on things. It seemed to calm him for a few days but was ended when Professor Snape took it from him. Something about Library books are not allowed to taken outside of school, and he took five points from Gryffindor. Even Vanessa knew that was a made up rule and had to get it back. She was going to talk to him till she saw his owl Hegwit carrying a strange package. When the owl let it go Harry caught it with ease.

"A little early for mail isn't it." Hermione said

"But I…I don't get mail…unless its' from Vanessa's parents." Harry said

"Let's open it." Ron said

The three unwrapped the gift and it turn out to be new Broom.

"It's a broom stick." Harry said in awe.

"It's not just a broom stick Harry. It's the Nimbus 2000." Ron beamed

Harry looked at Vanessa; wondering if she bought him it. But she shook her head no. They looked over where Hegwit had landed and saw that it was Professor McGonagall who bought the broom for Harry.

"How did a first get a broom stick? It's against school rules." A voice said

Vanessa rolled her eyes as Lucas and his goons as they walked by Gryffindor's table.

"Back off Malfoy, you're just terrified now that our seeker has the second fastest broomstick in the world." Fred smirked

"While our Chaser has the number one best broom stick in the world. We're gonna take you Slytherin down this year." George gloated

Lucas snorted.

"Vanessa I have no doubt. But her cousin is just first year; he won't last very long." Lucas smirked "As one of Slytherin's team Beater I'll make sure of that."

"That better not be a threat Malfoy." Vanessa glared as stood up from the bench.

Fred, George and Malcom all stood up with her in case a fight breaks out. Aramis saw this from Hufflepuff's table and stood up as well. Luca smirked while leaning on the table; opposite side from where Vanessa was at.

"Maybe it won't if you agree to go out with me." He winked

"I would rather go out with an ogre than a slimy snake like you, Malfoy." Vanessa glared "I have no doubt that my cousin will help us take you Slytherin's down. Also, if you ever threaten my cousin again I will Hex into next year."

Everyone in the Great Hall 'Oohhh' and laughed a little. Luca clenched his jaw and was about to say something till Professor McGonagall intervening and they left.

By eleven o'clock the whole school headed to the stands that surrounded the Quidditch pitch. Rain and Aramis sat with Malcom in the Gryffindor stands with other Gryffindor's cheering for the team. Aramis had Pickett with him as Vanessa was worried that he'll fall while she was flying in the air. Rain had Dude with her and she had dress him up a Gryffindor lion. All the girls found it adorable. Since families were able to come and see the games Ben, King Adam and Queen Bell were there in the stands with Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore.

With the Gryffindor team they had reached to the field after Oliver Woods' speech to them. Vanessa found it funny as she and the twins mimicked his speech as it was the same as last year. Once they reached the field they mounted their brooms and flew in the air. The two teams circled around a little in the pitch before getting lined with their teams as they waited for Madam Hooch (the referee) to begin the game.

"Now, I want a nice fair game. From all of you." She said but was mostly looking at Slytherin's team when she said this.

She opened the chest and the two bluggers were release as well as the golden snitch. Then she grabbed ahold of the Quaffle and threw it high in the air. The game begins.

After a few minutes Gryffindor were in the lead. Vanessa, Angelina and Katie were doing great in get the Quaffle and making goals. Fred and George did well in getting the bluggers away from them and Woods was great in protecting the goals from the other team. Harry did his best in trying to find the snitch but so far no luck.

Sadly things started to go bad when Slytherin decided to play dirty once again. The captain of the Slytherin's, Marcus Flint, grabbed ahold one of his Beaters club and hit a blugger at Wood. The ball hit him hard in the chest which knocked him out and fell to the ground. Everyone did their best to keep the Quaffle away from their goals but they weren't fast enough. Well Vanessa was but she couldn't play Keeper and Chaser at the same time. Marcus knew she was Gryffindor's' fastest so he and the others tried to take her out. But thanks to her fast reflexes and high senses she was able to dodge their attacks. When Lucas noticed this he glared and shoved Marcus when he was near him.

"Back off of her, Flint." Lucas glared

"I'm the captain here, Malfoy, this is not the time for you act all noble for your crush." Marcus scoffed.

Even though Marcus was older by two years Luca showed no fear and got in his face.

"Back off, or else, Flint. Don't forget, I'm not one to be crossed." Lucas warned him before he flew off.

Marcus scoffed but did as he was told. Lucas may have been a third year but he wasn't a weakly and has let everyone in their house knew that. He was strong in both magic and body. Not to mention that Marcus was a little afraid of Lucas' father.

So since going after Vanessa was out they went after their second best Chaser Angelina. They took the Quaffle from her before they cornered to one of the stands they flew off before she hit it and fell to the ground. They ended up scoring again; making them tied. Vanessa went after them to get the Quaffle till suddenly her broom started to get her off of it. It wasn't just her broomstick that was attacking weird but Harry's as well.

In the stands Hermione noticed this with Hagrid's binoculars and looked at the stand that was the closest to Harry and Vanessa. She saw Snape and it looked like to her that he was jinxing their brooms.

"It's Snape. He's jinxing their brooms." She whispered to Ron.

"Jinxing their brooms?! What do we do?" Ron gasped

"Leave it to me." Hermione said

She handed Ron the binoculars and headed down. In the pitch Vanesa was able to hang on even when it tried to flip her off but Harry was not so lucky as he was hanging upside down holding on to dear life.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron preyed

Hermione was able to get to the stands where Snape was sitting at and was able to find where he sat. She took out her wand and conjured up a spell.

" _ **Lacarnum Inflamarae."**_

With the spell cast it set a little part of the Professor's cloak on fire and Hermione quickly ran out of there. The fire caught the attention of the person sitting next to Snape informed him that he was on fire. Snape quickly got up and did his best to stop it. His movements were able to knock down a few people; such as Professor Quarril was as actually jinxing the brooms.

With the spell no longer affecting their brooms Harry was able to get back on his broom went looking for the snitch. Once her broom had stop Vanessa quickly went back into the game and caught the Quaffle in time. She made a score and was able to see Harry doing dive to the ground after. He managed to lift up his broom a little just in time so he wouldn't hit the ground. Then became daring and started to stand on it as the snitch was so close. He moved his foot a little to walk forward but ended up tipping the handle of the broom and he fell. Vanessa gasped in worried for her cousin. Harry got up but looked like he was about to throw up. To everyone's surprise he was able to cough out snitch in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch!" Lee cheered "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the snitch!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle to end the game.

"Gryffindor wins!" She announced

Everyone minus the Slytherin house cheered.

"Wahoo, good work Harry!" Vanessa smiled down at her cousin.

.

.

.

After the game Vanessa, Rain, Malcom and Aramis went with Harry and his friends to Hagrid's hut for tea. They talked about the game and Hermione brought up Snape jinxing the brooms.

"Nonsense." Hagrid said "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Vanessa was the only one that agreed with Hagrid.

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get passed that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked

"Fluffy?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked

"Not a name I would pick but Hagrid liked Rain's name better." Vanessa said as she played with Dude.

"He was so cute and fluffy when he was a puppy, it seem like a fitting name for him." Rain said

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her weirdly. They couldn't believe that that huge scary three-headed dog has a name that's normally meant for small fuffy dogs.

"Yeah, I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-…" Hagrid started off.

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions. That's top-secret, that is." Hagrid said

"But Hagrid whatever Fluffy is guarding Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said

"Rubbish." Hagrid said "Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teach or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them." Hermione said "You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking."

"Listen guys, I don't like Snape any more than anyone else here but do you guys have any proof that was him." Aramis asked

Hermione was about say something but Aramis cut her off.

"Besides seeing him whispering some kind of spell." He said

"Not to mention there are other people; mostly older Slytherin students that would have done something like that to stop Harry and Vanessa." Malcom said "Maybe he was trying to stop the spell."

"Agreed. You guys need proof before just blaming someone that you hate." Vanessa said

"Yes. Listen to your cousin Harry. Now I don't know why Harry's and Vanessa's brooms acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill two students!" Hagrid said hotly. "Now listen to me the three of you. Yer meddin' in things that you shouldn't be meddin' in. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel…"

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked

Hagrid eyes' widen in regret as he wasn't supposed to mention that.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Six: Snowball War, and Christmas**

Everyone in class watched as the cabinet started to shake and rattle.

"N-now I kn-know your all won-wondering what i-it is. Any guesses?" Professor Quarrel asked

"That's a Boggart, sir." Aramis said

"Right, Mr. Sca-Scamander." Quarrel said "To-Today we will be facing our gr-greatest fears. Boggarts a-are creatures t-that can take th-the shape of you-your biggest fear. T-the only way t-to defeat it i-is laughter. N-now the spell t-that can be u-use against it call "Ridiculous." Say i-it with me."

"Ridiculous." The class said together.

"This class is be Ridiculous." Lucas muttered to his friends; which they laughed had to.

"V-very go-good. No-now get in line." Quarrel said

Everyone quickly rushed to line up as they wanted to try this new spell. Pretty much everyone had similar natural fears; spiders, snakes, clowns and ect. Rain fears was the strangest one yet. It was a talking dog that was wearing a suit. Everyone had looked at her weirdly. When she did the spell it turned into stuff toy dog. Malcom's fear was his grandmother Madam Mim and he was able to turn her into a tiny lizard with pink dots. Aramis was up next and his was an office desk which had everyone looking at him with disbelief.

"Um...Mr. Sc-Scamander...I-I don't quite un-understand wh-what your fear is." Quarrel said

"It's having a desk job, Professor." Aramis said

Everyone laughed a little. When he used the spell on the Boggart the desk turned into a dragon. Next up Vanessa and she was a little nervous as she knew what the Boggart will turn into. When she stepped up in front of the Boggart formed into a cloak man with red eyes and pale skin. Everyone gasped when they saw that it was the dark lord Voldemort. Vanessa quickly raised up her white wand and said the spell.

"Ridiculous!"

The man turned into a whined up toy. A few students laughed while others gave the princess with concern looks. Vanessa excused herself as she couldn't be there right now. As she was outside she heard someone following her. She stopped as she already knew who was. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked over seeing as it was Aramis. No words were said as he knew that seeing that man was a hard issue for her. They just sat down together on a bench as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes till Aramis thought of talking about something else.

"So...do you have any idea what's with Rain and that talking dog?" He asked

Vanessa couldn't help but laugh.

"I have no idea. Though I am worried about her sometimes." She smiled

He smiled back at her and they both laughed a little. The wind blew a little and they noticed that it was getting colder. They look at one of the castle windows and saw that it was snowing.

"Looks like winter is here." Aramis said

Vanessa nodded with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder again and they watched the snow together.

.

.

.

It was December now, and it was near Christmas. Vanessa zipped up her jacket as she was walking Dude around the courtyard. She smiled as the five month old crub started jumping and playing in the snow. Pickett popped out his head from Vanessa's jacket and shiver when the wind blew their way. Since he didn't like the cold the little creature went back inside her jacket. Vanessa shook her head in amusement.

Dude continued playing in the snow till he halted in his tracks when he heard a familiar meow. Looking up he saw Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. The little dog growled and started to bark as he started chasing after her. The cats cries and Dudes barking caught Vanessa's attention and she groaned. It was because of the twins that Dude started chasing and terrorizing Mrs. Norris.

"Dude, no. Get back here. Dude!" She called him as she chased after him.

She didn't need detention from Filch this week. He has threatened her that if Dude terrorize his cat again he'll make sure she gets detention for two weeks.

"Potter!"

She groaned again as she knew that it was Mr. Filch. He was standing in the hallway with the cat in his arms.

"I warned you Potter what will happen if that mutt chases her again." Mr. Filch glared

"Don't worry, Filch. I'll deal with her."

Coming behind Mr. Filch was Snape. Filch had a satisfied look on his face as he knew Snape will give her a proper punishment. When the squib was out of sight Dude started to bark out of excitement around Snape. This made Vanessa raise a brow as Dude never did this before around the Professor. Actually when her or any of her friend mention seeing Snape Dude runs and hides and they never taught him that. Vanessa looked up at the professor who was now smirking and his hair started to turn blue.

"Malcom?" She asked

The so called Snape let out a smile and his form started to transform back into Malcom.

"Who's the best tranfigure wizard in the word?" He smirked and let out a mocking bow.

"Not bad Malcom. You almost had me fooled till your hair started to turn blue." She smiled as she picked up Dude.

"Yeeeah...I'm still having a hard time keeping it under control for long." He sheepishly said

"Either way, thanks for saving me back there." She said as they headed back inside the castle.

"What are friends for. Besides I really wanted to test my transforming back there." He said "So what are yours and Harry's plans for Christmas? Heading back to Auradon?"

"We were planning to, but for some reason Harry wanted to stay here." Vanessa sighed

"I see that he and his friends are still looking for information on Nicholas Flamel." He sighed

"Yup. But I'm not going either. Ben informed me that they were going to take a cruise with Audrey and her family for a week." She said with a shiver. "Spending that long with that girl, I would rather dive off the ship."

Malcom could only nod as he heard many stories about Sleeping Beauty's daughter from everyone in their group. From what he has heard she was the typical stereotype princess that was spoiled and self absorbed. Pretty much how everyone on the Isle thought people in Auradon were.

"So that leaves you, Harry, me and the Weasley's here at Hogwarts. This should be fun. He smirked

Vanessa couldn't help but smile in agreement.

"Why am not surprise that you're not going home Mim."

The two stopped when they saw Lucas Mafloy and his group.

"From what I hear you have no home to go to. Even on the Isle of villains you are denied and are unwelcome by your family." Lucas smirked

He and his goons laughed. Dude started to growl and jumped out of Vanessa's arms as he started barking at them. He then bit Lucas leg and started tugging his pants.

"Get this bloody mutt off of me." Lucas glared as he tried to pull his leg away.

One of his goons tried to help him out but Dude let go and quickly got away. He was able to get behind the big goon and jump up to bite his butt. The big goon wince in pain and the two Gryffindor just laugh at the scene before them. Lucas seemed to have gotten fed up with it and took out his wand. Before he could conjure up a spell a snowball hit him in the face. Malcom and Vanessa looked at the courtyard and saw that it was Fred and George that conjured up a lot of snowballs and started chucking them at Lucas and his gang.

"Take that Malfoy!" Fred smirked

"What are you two buffoons waiting for? Get them!" Lucas growled as he dodged a snowball.

He and his gang started to conjure up their own snowballs and started firing back. This made Vanessa grab Dude again and she and Malcom hurried over to help the twins.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" George yelled

It wasn't long for a simply snowball fight turning into a snowball war as every Gryffindor and Slytherin student came and help their fellow housemates; not to mention some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have helped out too. The fight went on for an hour and Hermione was surprise that no teacher has stop this.

"This is madness." She said as she hid behind a snow wall.

She didn't join in the fight but was trying not to get hit when she walked out of the courtyard. To her luck she ended behind the snow wall that Harry and Ron were using as a shield.

"This is brilliant." Harry smirked as he threw a snowball at Draco Malfoy. The snowball hit him in the face. "Bullseye!" He laughed before hiding behind the wall as Crabb and Golyal started throwing snowballs at them.

"I should have expected this. This is a boys' game." Hermoine muttered

"What are talking about Hermione, Vanessa is our leader." Ron said as he pointed his thumb where the female Potter was.

"And she's winning the battle for us." Harry smiled in admiring.

When it comes to things like this Vanessa was a natural born leader and thrives to win. She had a knack for making strategies and figuring out patterns. In her mind the battle field was like wizard chess. She stayed calm and never let her emotions get the best of her. It was just something she was born with. But when it got to Dumbledore's attention he told her that she got it from both her grandmother, from her mothers' side and father. Hearing this it made Vanessa feel connected to them and embraced her leadership side. It seemed that they were winning until Professor Snape came and stopped the whole game with a freezing spell. Once he released everyone they all groan as they knew their fun was over.

"Who started this ridiculous game." He glared

Lucas pointed at Fred and George, who wanted to through their last snowballs at him. Vanessa was about to take the fall but Fred stopped her, letting her know that they'll take it this time.

"100 points taken from Gryffindor and detention for two weeks." Snape glared and looked at everyone else. "Now all of you either get back to class or to your common rooms before I decide to take 50 points from each house member that's out here."

That made everyone scatter off. Lucas smirked as he and his goons and brother were about to head back to their common room until he was hit with two snowballs. Fred and George high-five to each other as they ran off before Snape could give them more detention.

"I knew that this would happen." Hermione groan from the fact that their lost a lot of points. "That was so unfair."

"I know, we were winning back there." Ron said

.

.

.

On Christmas morning, Vanessa was woken up by Dude licking her face. She laughed at first as she got up. After looking over at the window she smiled as remember what day it was. She hurried out of bed and called for Harry to wake up before heading downstairs. Her smile got bigger once she saw the Christmas that was in the Gryffindor common room. Fred, George and Ron were already up and opening their presents.

"Merry Christmas Vanessa." Fred, George and Ron said

"Merry Christmas Fred, George and Ron." Vanessa smiled

"Oh hey, mom send you a present too." Fred said as he tossed her the gift his mom send her.

Vanessa caught it with ease and started opening up. She smiled as it was another one Mrs. Weasley's homemade sweater. It was her favorite color ruby red with the letter V on the front.

"Your always knows my favorite color." Vanessa beamed as she put it on.

"Lucky you, I got maroon again." Ron muttered

Fred and George laughed at his misery while Vanessa just shook her head. It didn't take long for Harry and Malcom to come down and join them.

"Merry Christmas, Harry. Merry Christmas, Malcom." Vanessa smiled as she opened a gift that was from Hagrid, which was a leather necklace with red gem wrapped in the middle.

"Merry Christmas, Vanessa." Harry and Malcom smiled

"Heads up you two. Mom also send you guys a presents." George said as he tossed the two gifts to them.

They both got homemade sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Harry had an emerald green one with an H on the front while Malcom had a royal blue one with an M on the front.

Malcom was stunned that he actually got a gift since he hardly got one for Christmas but was very grateful thanked them. Then Vanessa handed him his gifts that were from Aramis, Rain, Lee and the twins. Lee and the twins gift was one and it a joke box from Zonko's Joke Shop. Rain had knitted him a blue scarf that matches his new sweater and had an owl on it. Aramis had gotten him chocolate and sweets. Vanessa had gotten him a book about transfiguring into animals.

"Thanks you guys." He smiled

With Vanessa's other gifts she got clothes from her parents. Ben got her a new magical camera that she has been hitting that she wanted. With her Auradon friends they had gotten her a new Ipod from Pandora, Peter Pan's daughter. New top and pants that were slik from Amara, Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter. A new designer jacket that was made from Jordan, Genies daughter. A calm necklace with pearls from Ella, daughter of Eric and Ariel. New fuzzy slippers from Doug, son of Dopey. A charm bracelet that had a tiger, monkey, a genie's lamp, a dragon, and a seahorse from Aziz, Amara's twin brother. Aramis got her a wand holder that she could strap around her waist. Rain had also made her a scarf that was red, black and gold and there was a dragon it. The twins got her, her favorite treats. Lee got her some prank props. Harry had gotten her a bracelet that had her birthstone in the middle.

"Aw, thanks you guys." Vanessa smiled

Like Vanessa, Harry thankful with his gift and put it on. He also got a gift from Hagrid, which was a handmade flute. Surprisingly, his aunt and uncle gave him something but it was just a few cents. Hermione got his some treats. Fred, Geroge and Ron were all amazed by it. From Adam and Bell he got new clothes. Ben got him some comic books that Harry liked. He got two gifts from Vanessa. One is a book about quidditch through the ages and the second one was something he loved the most. It was an old photo of them when they were young and along with their parents.

"Thanks Vanessa. I really love it." Harry smiled

"Your welcome Harry." Vanessa said and then noticed another gift under the tree. She looked at it and it had both hers and Harry's name on it. "Harry, looks like this one is for the both of us."

She grabbed it and Harry quickly sat down next to her to see what it is.

" _Your James and Mina left this in my possession before they died. It is time that its returned to the both of you. Use it well."_ She read the card.

They looked at each other as the card didn't have a name on it before they shrugged. Vanessa opened it and inside was a grey velvet cloak.

"What is it?" Ron asked

"It looks like some kind of a cloak." Vanessa said

"Well, one of you put it on. Let's see how it looks." Ron said

Vanessa handed it to Harry so he could put it on. Once he put it on everyone's eyes widen as everything below his neck was gone.

"Whoa." Everyone said

He looked down and saw that his body was gone.

"My body's gone." He said in surprise.

"I know what that is. It's an invisibility cloak." Ron said in shock.

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked

"These things are really rare." Vanessa said and looked at the card. "I wonder who gave it to us."

Before anything could be said Percy came in and the twins forced him to wear the sweater that their mom made him as well. Vanessa and Malcom helped them out as he was trying to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Seven: The seven task rooms and the Two face man**

Christmas break was over and everybody had returned to Hogwarts. Break time was a blast for Vanessa and her friends, though she was a little worried about her cousin. She knew that he used their invisibility cloak a few times to look for Nicklos Flamel in the library at night but she didn't know that he found the Mirror of Erised. In the mirror he saw his parents and his aunt and each night he would see it again and again till Dumbledore stopped and warned him not to see it again. After that he did but he ended up having nightmares about it. He hadn't told Vanessa as he didn't want her to worry about him.

It wasn't long till a few weeks have passed and things have gone from good to bad. They had won their second quidditch match, which wasn't easy as Snape was referee. That was the good news for them. Bad news was when Harry, Ron and Hermione had snuck out of Hogwarts and went Hagrids at night, breaking curfew hours. That put them in a lot of trouble and made Gryffindor lose a lot of points. The three had detention along with Draco Malfoy, which was a plus side. Not to mention they got Hagrid in trouble too as he had a baby dragon, which was illegal to do. Luckily for him the Weasley's second older brother Charlie had came to take the dragon and raise it in Romania. It took many weeks for Hermione and Vanessa to make up for the points that they lost.

It wasn't long till it was time for exams. For Vanessa, Rain and Aramis it was a breeze for them. The twins, Lee and Malcom were having a hard time but did the best that they could. Once it was night she was hoping to relax for a bit but she noticed that Harry and his friends were acting weird again. She knew that they were up to something so she took out the map to see what they were doing. Like she thought the three were up wandering around school at night again. Not wanting them to get in trouble she got up to find them. She had Pickett to go in the boys dorm room to get the twins and Malcom to help her out. When the creature got in he did his best to wake up the twins but unfortunately they were deep asleep. So he went to wake up Malcom which didn't take long.

"Your cousin is very mischief." Malcom muttered as they exit out of the common room.

"From what I hear he gets it from his father." Vanessa whispered

She used her wand to light the way and to read the map. They made it to the third floor and opened the first door. When they got the second door Vanessa had to calm down Fluffy when the three headed dog saw them.

"Fluffy, sit." Vanessa said with order tone.

The three headed dog sat down as he wagged his tail.

"Good boy, Fluffy." She cooed as she scratched one of his heads.

"Hey, Vanessa. Something tells me that they went down here." Malcom said as he looked down the open trap door.

Vanessa sighed as she down looked in the trap door too.

"Harry, what have you gotten into." She muttered "Malcom go get the headmaster and tell him what's going on."

"What? And let you go down there yourself hell no." He said "Who knows what's down there. I'm going with you."

"All right." She said and jumped in.

Malcom jumped in after her and they landed on the Devil's Snare. Of course Malcom freaked out when it started wrapping its vines around but Vanessa remembered what it was and told him to relax. It took some time and the plant let them go. Once they were on the ground Vanessa took out the map and they continued looking for Harry and the others. They went into another room that had keys with wings so they hurried to the other door. It was locked and it was charmed so none of their wands will work so it was up to Pickett. With his skills he was able to unlock the door and they hurried out. When they made it to another room that's where they found them.

"Vanessa." Harry said in surprise.

Then he flinched when she gave him an icy cold glare.

"Harry James Potter, have you lost your minds! All of you!" Vanessa shouted "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is! Why are you even down here?"

The three first years all flinch and looked down in shame.

"W-well we found out what Snape was after. It's the Sorcerer's Stone. He wants the stone so he can give it to Voldemort." Harry started

"Oh for the love of...you still think its Snape! Harry…" Vanessa glared and started pacing around, muttering angrily. She was at the point of pulling her hair.

"Easy Vanessa. Calm down. Calm down. Breathed." Malcom said trying to calm her down.

She stood still and took a few deep breaths.

"Okay. Okay. Harry...Let's say that it is Professor Snape that's after this...stone. What was your plan, hmm? He's a Professor. He knows more spells than Hermione. No offense." She said

"Non taken." Hermione said

"And Harry, Ron I've been teaching your defenses spell but you're nowhere near as ready to face a teacher alone." Vanessa glared "You really think three first years will stand a chance? Have you even thought this through?"

"Well...um…" Ron said

"We had no choice, Dumbledore isn't here and none of the teachers would believe us." Harry said

"And putting yourself and your friends in danger is better." Vanessa said crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Pretty much scowling him. "Harry, something you need to think before you act in these kind of things. You can't dive on in, in a fight. If Voldemort is involved in this how do you know that this isn't a trap to get you alone and kill you. What would your plan be?"

Harry looked down in shame again as she knew that she was right. He really wasn't thinking when he thought about this.

"Okay, now that is all out let's get going and try and stop whoever is taking that stone." Vanessa said as she cooled down.

"You mean you're going to help us stop Snape?" Hermione asked

"I don't believe Snape is the bad guy here but we're already down here and half through the traps. I can't resist a challenge." Vanessa said "Besides now you have two thrids year that are a little bit more experienced than you guys."

When they stepped closer in the room they had step back when a square part of the floor drop. The torches were lit and in the air red letters appeared in the form of a riddle. It turns out that every few steps depends on the weight of an animal. If it's over or under the animal weight a step would disappear. When they get to the lever that's on the other side, pulled it down the floor will returned and they can all head over to the next room.

This is where Malcom stepped up as transform was his game. When Vanessa broke the first riddle she told him to transform into a snake. He was able to slidder his way a few steps till the Riddle change. So far he had to change three times. The second time was a cat, then a goat and then a chicken. He was almost there and the last riddle made him form into a mouse. When he got close to the lever his little mouse form climbed the wall and jumped on the lever before turning into his human form. The floor quickly formed back for all of them to cross.

"I'm the king of transformation." Malcom smiled

Vanessa smiled and patted his shoulder as they enter the next room. The next room was a wizard chess board and they had to play it to get across. Normally Vanessa would take charge of it but she decided to let Ron do it as he was the second best chess player. He made some good moves till they reached the end. The only way for them to win was for Ron to sacrifice himself so Harry could take the king and end the game. There was some debating about it but it was the only way. Ron made his move and he was struck down. It was enough for Harry to take down the king and the back door opened. Not wanting him to be left alone Malcom agreed to take him back to take him to the infirmary and send an owl for Dumbledore. Vanessa nodded in agreement as neither of them wanted to leave Ron alone. So she, Hermione and Harry hurried to the next room.

The next challenge was to defeat a troll and this one was bigger than the one from Halloween. It looked like it had a fight not that long ago which proved that someone else was here. Vanessa decided to take it down as the defense art was her strong point. She was able to handle it but ended up showing her vampire side as the troll grabbed onto her medallion. This made the troll backup in fear as it could feel her powers. Not needing to use spells she used her speed and strength to knocked the troll out. Harry and Hermione were at awe at her new form. Vanessa quickly placed her medallion back on and her normal form returned.

"Wow." Harry said

"We'll talk about this later. Let's finish this shall we." She said

The two first years followed after her to the next room. This time Hermione was up next. The next challenged is with potions. The little girl was able to find which potion that can get through the black fire that was blocking the door, where the Stone was. While another potion can help get them passed the purple flames that was blocked the entrance that they came in. Vanessa and Harry decided to go on ahead to stop whoever is after the stone and have Hermione catch up with Malcom. If Voldermont was with the thief they'll try their best to hold them off. Hermione's lip trembled and she hugged both Harry and Vanessa as she feared and believed in them. She quickly took one of the potions and it let her get passed the purple flames. Harry and Vanessa looked at each other before taking a sip of the small bottle. They held each other's hand and walked through the black flames. When they got to the other room they saw someone that was already there and it wasn't Snape, nor Voldemort.

"I told you it wasn't Snape." Vanessa muttered

It was Professor Quirrell.

"You! But I thought...Snape…" Harry gasped

"Oh, yes. Snape does seem the type. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell." Quirrell smirked

"I did. I knew something was off about you." Vanessa said as she held up her wand in a defence stance.

"Of course you did, but only because of your other half could smell lies." Quirrell glared

"But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill us!" Harry said

"No, no dear boy. I tried to kill you two. And trust me if Snapes' cloak didn't caught fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little countercurse to save his favorite student and the boy that he hates." Quirrel said

"Snape tried to save us?" Harry gasped

"So that's why he was referee the second match. He wanted to make sure you didn't do anything like that again." Vanesse glared

"Clever as always Ms. Potter. But it wasn't like I could do anything with Dumbledore watching me." Quirrell said "I knew you two were a danger to me, especially after Halloween."

"Then you let the troll in!" Harry stated

"Very good, Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone ran about in the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off." Quirrell glared "He and Dumbledore, of course, never trusted me again. They rarely left me alone. But they don't understand. I'm never alone. Never."

He turned from them and looked at the Mirror of Erised that was in the middle of room. Vanessa noticed that Harry started to wince and he rubbed his forehead.

"Now, what does this mirror do?" Quirrell asked "I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?"

" _Use the boy."_ a voice said

The voice made Vanessa shudder as she recognized it.

"Come here, Potter! Now!" Quirrell ordered as he turned towards them.

Vanessa tried to pull Harry away but Quirrell quickly snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped around her tightly.

"Come here now, Potter. Or I'll kill your cousin." Quirrell threatened

Seeing his cousin in danger Harry knew that he had no choice. He stepped up to the mirror and looked at it.

"Tell me, what do you see?" He commanded

He looked at the mirror wondering what he was going to see and what happened surprised him. His reflection changed to Vanessa's vampire side. She smiled and winked at him as she held up the chain that was attached to her medallion. Instead of the medallion it was the Stone and then put it back in her shirt. His eyes widen a little as he understood what this meant. Quirrell saw this and knew that he saw something.

"What is it? What do you see?" He asked

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup." Harry lied

" _He lies."_ The voice said

"Tell the truth! What do you see?" Quirrell shouted

Vanessa did her best to get out of the ropes. Pickett managed to get out of her pocket and tried scratching and nawing at the ropes.

" _Let me speak to him."_ The voice said

"Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrel said talking to himself.

" _I have strength enough for thiss."_ The voice said

While this was happening Harry backed away from the professor and hurried over towards Vanessa. He was trying to help her while Qurriell his back towards the mirror as he started unwrapping his turban . Harry and Pickett were halfway there when his turban was fully off and reviled his back head. Vanessa and Harry were shocked at what they saw. There was another face on the back of Qurriell's head. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

" _Harry and Vanessa Potter."_ It hissed _"We meet again."_

It didn't take them long to know who it was.

"Voldemort." They said

" _Yes. You see what I've become?"_ Voldemort smirked _"See what I must do to survive?Live off another. A mere blood can sustain me but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that, conveniently enough, wrapped around your neck Vanessa."_

Pickett was able to naw off the last rope as Harry helped her up and they tried to get out. Vanessa reached where her necklace was and felt something heavy hanging around her neck.

" _Stop them!"_ Voldemort ordered Quirrell

Qurriell snapped his fingers again and a ring of fire surrounded the place.

" _Don't be a fool. Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?"_ Voldemort smirked

"Never!" Vanessa and Harry glared

Voldemort chuckled.

" _Bravery. Both of your parents had it too."_ He smirked _"Tell me, Harry, Vanessa, would you like to see them again."_

Appearing in the mirror Harry saw his parents while Vanessa saw her mother.

" _Together we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return."_ Voldemort offered

Vanessa couldn't look away from her mother's face as tears started to form in her eyes. She pulled the chain up and reviled the Stone that was connected to it.

" _That's it, Vanessa. There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. The three of us, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!"_ Voldemort said

Vanessa was almost convince still her other half told her otherwise.

' _ **He's lying, Vanessa. Look at the mirror again.'**_

She looked at it again and her mother disappeared.

"YOU LAIR!" She yelled

"Kill them! Voldemort command

Qurriell was about to attack till Vanessa other side took over and fought him. Vanessa hissed at him as she used her speed to dodge his spells. When he saw that he could get her he tried going after Harry. With her speed she was able to get to him first and stuck him with a punch. Having enough of this he conjured up some of the Devil's Snare and had it attack her. While she was dodging the Snare's vines Quirrell attack Harry. He grabbed the boy by the neck and tried to strangle him. Harry did his best to pry Qurriell's hand off of him and that's when Qurriel's hands started to burn and turn to ash. Still made Quirrell to let go of him and backed away. Qurriell was in so much pain that lost control of Devil's Snare and it went back into the ground.

"What is this magic?" Qurriell cried

" _Fool, get the Stone!"_ Voldemort ordered

"I don't think so. Let's see how you like being tied up!" Vanessa glared

She conjured up the Devil Snare vine with her wand and had it wrapped around the professor. Once he was wrapped up with nowhere to go Harry hurried over to him and placed his hand on the man's face. He held on to him long enough till the man's whole face was turning to ash. Vanessa got ahold of him and had them back away as the professor's whole body was turning into ash. It wasn't long till the man was nothing but dust. Once the danger was gone Vanessa send the Devil Snare back to the ground and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" She asked Harry

All he could do was nod and they hugged each other. Vanessa took the Stone off as they both stared at it.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She said

They got up and was about to leave till they sensed that something was behind them. Looking behind, there was a Voldemort smoke form and it charged at them. Vanessa put herself in front of Harry as it went through them. It knocked them out and the Voldemort smoke left the place, leaving the two unconscious and with the Stone in Vanessa's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Eight: House Cup and Summer Holiday**

Vanessa woke up and found herself in the infirmary room. She sat up a little and looked around. She stopped when she saw Harry asleep and laying in the bed next to her, Remembering what happened the princess reached to her necklace. She sighed in relief when she felt her medallion.

"Don't worry. Luckily Dumbledore was the first ones to find you and Mr. Potter."

She sat up when she that it was Professor Snape coming in the room.

"He placed it back on you when we brought you back." He said "I hope that you had a pleasant rest because I'm about to scowl you for that stupied act you did."

Vanessa mentally sighed as she knew this will happen, either from him or from her parents.

"What were you thinking...going down there alone?" He glared "Do you have any idea how many times you could have gotten yourself or the others killed. Your mother may have giving you the ultimate protection from any spells, hexes and jinxes but it would be wise not to push that gift."

She looked down in shame at the mention of her mother.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I knew Harry and his friends where up to something and I wanted to stop them but...I knew that he would continue on going so...I had to protect him." She said

'She is too much like her parents.' He thought

"How long have we been out?" She asked

"For about two days, Mr. Potter has yet to show any signs of waking up anytime soon but he is fine." He said "You would've been in the same state if it wasn't for your vampire healing ability."

Vanessa had to agree with him on that.

"Professor, if I may ask, what happened with the Stone?" She asked "The one that...Voldemort was after."

"From what the Headmaster has told me it has been destroyed." Snape said

Vanessa nodded, believing that if Voldemort was after the Stone, it must be powerful.

"So with the Stone gone that means Voldemort won't come back right?" She asked hopefully.

Snape closed his eyes and let out a sad sigh to her.

"No, Ms. Potter. I'm afraid that won't be the last that we see He-who-shall-not-be-name. The Dark Lord is a very powerful wizards after all. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll try and try again to come back." He said

He looked down at her and saw that her face had changed to determined look. A look that told him that she was going to train hard for the next time she sees the dark lord again. She wasn't going to fear him anymore. She was going to work hard in order to protect her family and friends from him.

Vanessa felt something tickling her stomach a little and it was moving it's way but to her neck. Popping its head out of her nightgown was Pickett himself smiling with his biddy eyes and latches on her neck. He was muttering how he was happy that she was awake and okay.

"Yes, I'm fine Pickett. I'm glad that your okay too." She smiled

"The little creature wouldn't leave your side, pretty much like your other pet." Snape said

Right on que Dude came running in the barking happily when he saw that his master was up. Vanessa laughed as jumped on the bed and licking her face.

"Vanessa, your all right."

The young princess saw Aramis running in the room and hugged her.

"Aramis." She smiled as hugged him.

It wasn't long till Rain, Malcom, Fred and George came. They were all happy to see her awake. Snape took this as the que to leave her be for now. Besides, he couldn't let the twins see him being soft or who knows what will happen. When Aramis was done hugging Vanessa, Rain quickly latch herself onto Vanessa in a bone crushing hug while crying.

"We were so worried about you." She cried

"Well not as worried as Aramis was." Fred smirked

"Yeah, he barely left your side...even for class." George teased "I pretty sure he even slept here."

Aramis blushed and glared at them. Then Lee came riding in on a cart that had a lot of treats and cards on them.

"Hey Vanessa, once we heard that you were up we brought all your gifts from your admires." He said

"Admires?" She asked

"Yeah, apparently after what happened down with Professor Quirrell, it was supposed to be a secret. But...I might have let it slip out. So the whole school knows now." Malcom said nervously and pointed at the twins. "They forced it out of me."

"Did not." Fred and George said together.

"Did to." Malcom said

"Did not." The twins said again.

Vanessa couldn't help but laugh at their argument.

.

.

.

Harry had woken up the next day and had a chat with Headmaster Dumbledore about the same talk Snape had with Vanessa. After that neither him or Vanessa were able to leave the room until Madam Pomfrey gave them the okay to. Luckily it was today as it was the usual end-of-year-feast. The two made their way to the Great Hall and both of them grim when they saw Slytherins colors, green and silver, to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. There was a huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to have them nice and empty before next year starts. Now as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In Fourth place Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points. Third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two points. Second, Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points. And first place, Slytherin with four hundred and seventy-two points."

The students from the Slytherin house let out a huge cheer and banging their goblet on the table in victory.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done." Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went silent and everyone looked at him in confusement.

"I have a few last minute points to dish out. First...to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of Wizard chess that Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor fifty points." Dumbledore said

Ron turned red from the stares and the applause everyone gave him. Percy even bragged how Ron got pass McGonagall's giant chess set.

"Second...to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

It was Hermione's turn to turn red as everyone in Gryffindor table applaud her.

"Third...to Mr. Malcom Mim...for the best demonstration in multiple animal transformation that Hogwarts have seen since Merlins' time, fifty points."

Malcom was stunned but quickly smile as everyone patted his back.

"Fourth...Not only for her skills in the Defense of the Dark Art that were higher levels than any third years we have seen in many years, but for the fearless courage and the leadership she possesses. Miss Vanessa Potter… I award Gryffindor, Sixty points."

Vanessa smiled with proundess.

"Fifth...Mr. Harry Potter...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House, Sixty points."

This time it was the whole Gryffindor House that was cheering in victory as they were above Slytherin now.

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends, I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Everyone in Gryffindor cheered for Neville who was in shock at what had just happened. Once the cheering calmed down Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now if my calculations are correct, I believe a change of decoration is in order." He smiled

He clapped his hands and in an instant Green and Silver were changed to Scarlet red and Gold and the huge slytherin serpent vanished and turned into a Gryffindor lion.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" He smiled

Once again Gryffindor cheered the loudest in victory. After seven year their house has finally won. Everyone took off their hats and toss them in the air.

The next day everyone had gotten their exam results and as always Vanessa and Rain had the best grades in their third year. Aramis did well too but mostly in magical animal care class; which wasn't a shocker to the group. With the twins, Malcom and Lee; no matter how pranks they got in trouble for they surprisingly got good marks to pass.

As it was the last day for everyone at Hogwarts everyones' trunk were packed up. Notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use their magic over the holidays. Everyone was bummed out for that. The first years once again left with Hagrid to the boats to get to the train station while everyone else took the carriage. After a few hours everyone was back at Platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross.

"Looks like Dude had fun for his first year at Hogwarts too." Harry laughed as he and everyone watched the crub walk around with an everlasting chewing bone in his mouth and wagging his tail.

"How about you? Was Hogwarts everything you imagine it will be?" Vanessa asked as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Better than I imagine." He smiled

Vanessa laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"Vanessa! Vanessa, Harry, over here."

Looking ahead they saw Bell, Adam and Ben waiting and waving at them with Mrs. Weasley and her daughter Ginny. Vanessa ran towards her parents and gave them a big hug.

"I heard that you had another adventure." Bell smiled

"What can I say, trouble seems to follow us Potters everywhere." Vanessa laughed

"I can't wait to hear about them." Bell smiled

Harry came with Ron, the Twins, Percy, Malcom, Hermione, Rain and Aramis.

"There he is, mum, there he is!" Ginny squealed "Harry Potter."

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley and smiled down at them.

"Busy year too, huh Harry." Adam smiled

"Very. Thanks for the gifts and thanks for the sweater Mrs. Weasley." Harry said to Adam and Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear." She smiled

"Ready, boy?"

Vanessa glared when she saw that it his uncle Vernon. Behind the big man was his Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. The two looked terrified at seeing Harry.

"Daddy, does he have to go with them?" Vanessa asked

"Sadly yes, princess. But don't worry we're still working on the custody case." Adam said and glared at Vernon. "Unless he finally agrees to just sign the papers."

Vernon just scoffed and told Harry to hurry and follow them.

"Don't worry Vanessa, they don't know that we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…" Harry grinned and followed after his uncle and aunt.

"Oh I will love to see how that goes." Vanessa smiled

Fred, George and Malcom laughed as they agreed. Then she looked over at Malcom, wondering what was going to happen to him. Dumbledore only said that someone was going to wait for him at the station to take him to his new home.

"Ah, Malcom good to finally meet you."

Everyone turned to see an old man that was maybe the same age as Dumbledore. He had a long white beard, wearing blue wizard robes and had an owl perch on his shoulder.

"Alster Merlin." He said and held out his hand to shake Malcom hand.

"Uncle Merlin." Malcom said in shock but shook the mans' hand.

"Blimey, it's him. The great Merlin himself." Ron whispered to Herminoe.

Mrs. Weasley shushed him and ushered her children to give them privacy. Herminoe agreed to what Mrs. Weasley was thinking and went over to her parents to leave. Rain and Aramis did the same before saying goodbye.

"Does this mean...that I don't have to go back to Ise." Malcom asked

"Well it is up to you. I don't mind finally getting to know my own grand nephew after all these years." Merlin smiled

Malcom smiled and nodded in agreement. He waved goodbye to Vanessa and went off with his uncle.

"Let's go home, princess." Adam smiled

He helped her with the cart that had her trunk and other things on it before heading to the limo. Vanessa quickly gave all her friends a hug before following her family.

"Come on, Dude. Let's go home." Vanessa called

Dude wagged his tail and followed after his owner.

.

.

.

The days of summer has been passing by slowly. Vanessa had already finished her summer homework so she had time to have some fun. On one day while Vanessa has ran off into the woods she was able to stumble upon a Nifflers nest. Sadly the parent nifflers had been hunted by Wizard poachers. She wrote to Aramis and his family hoping that they could try and stop them but it was too late. His grandfather was able to capture the poachers but they ended up killing the mother and father nifflers. They were only able to save the three babies and took care of them.

Once they were a little older Aramis grandfather Newt said that she could keep one if she's up to the task. She knew that Nifflers weren't meant for pets as they are known to steal everything that is shiny so you have to keep an eye on them. After one look at the little creatures she couldn't help but say yes. True it was going to be tough keeping an eye on even one but knew that things won't be dull around Auradon.

Like for instance, Chad Charming, aka Cinderella's son and a selfish, egoist, sexist, spoiled brat, birthday came and everyone was invited. Vanessa had her enchanted purse with her that had the baby niffler (that she named Nigail) inside and it somehow got out. Pickett was the one spotted it and told Vanessa. Her eyes widened when she saw Nigail stuffing golden silverware in its little pocket. The little creature saw that she spotted him and took a few silverwares before running off. Vanessa quickly went after it but the little devil was fast. As it was running it continued on stealing. She was still surprised on how light they were when they climb on humans and no one noticed when either their jewelry, watch or anything that was shiny on their person was taken.

Then Chad came down to make his big entrance and to Vanessa's amusement his suit was covered in jewels. He may have thought that he looked good but to the young princess he looked ridiculous and a prefect target the little Niffler. Once it saw the jewels on his suit it ran straight at him and ended up tearing it apart. Instead of stopping the Niffler Vanessa video tape it on her phone first. She had always hated Chad as he always used girls to do his homework or other things while he worries about his looks. He was just as much bad as Audrey.

"Oh this is so going on the internet." Vanessa whispered with a smile.

Her smile got bigger when Chad screamed like a girl as the Niffler was all over him, grabbing every jewel on the suit. Pretty much his whole suit was torn up. When the Niffler was done it ran off and Vanessa went after it again. It tried to squeeze itself into another door but the witch caught him and held him upside down; letting out all the stuff it stole fall out of his pouch.

"Well that was entertaining." She smiled as she tickle the little guy. "At least events like these won't be dull with you around."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own…**

 **A/N: And I don't own the song 'Bell' but some words will be changed.**

 **Chapter Nine: Riding into Kingdom and Going to the Isle of the Lost**

When the sun rise up in the sky; starting the first day of July. The witch princess woke up feeling energetic. After she finished getting dress she went down to eat breakfast with her family before heading out. When she was done she grabbed her bag and the book of wandless spells that she got from a magical library. It was such a beautiful sunny day that Vanessa decided to take her bike to the marketplace.

 **Vanessa: 'Auradon**

 **It's such a quiet kingdom,**

 **Everyday, like the one before.**

 **Aruadon, full of small minded**

 **People**

 **Waking up to say...'**

She rode her bike to the marketplace as everyone started opening up their shops. Everyone started saying hello or good morning to each other.

 **People: 'Morning.**

 **Hello.**

 **Morning.**

 **Hello.**

 **Morning.**

 **Hello.'**

 **Vanessa: 'There goes the baker**

 **With**

 **His tray, like always**

 **The same old bread and rolls to sell**

 **Every morning is just the same,**

 **Since the morning,**

 **That I came,**

 **To this dull,**

 **Small minded kingdom.'**

The young princess stopped by Miss Potts husband's antique shop.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potts." She smiled

"Good Morning, Vanessa." He smiled "Where are you off to now?"

"Just to return a book to the library. It was quit educating." She smiled and rode off.

"Its summer time, Vanessa. Have some fun at lease." The man laughed

As she rode her bike she passed four little boys and their stern mom.

 **Kids: 'Look there she goes, that**

 **Girl is strange, no question.'**

 **Mom: 'Dazed and distracted**

 **Can't you tell.'**

She passed by some high class ladies with their children.

 **The high class moms: 'Never part of any crowd,**

 **Cause her head's up on some cloud.'**

 **Children: 'No denying, she's a**

 **Funny girl that one.'**

The young princess stopped by one of the shops and bought some snacks before heading off. She giggled when an egg seller was trying to flirt with a female customer and got spotted by his own wife.

 **Seller: 'Hello, Good day!**

 **How is your family?'**

 **Woman: 'Hello, Good day.**

 **How is your wife?'**

 **Another customer: 'I need six eggs, That's too expensive!'**

 **Vanessa: 'I just know that**

 **There is so much more**

 **Than this provincial life.'**

Vanessa made a turn down a street and stopped by the local library. The librarian happens to be a wizard so at times he lend the witch princess some books to help her with her magic.

"Ahh, if it isn't the only princess that wants to educate herself." The Librarian smiled "How was the read?"

"I was able to do a few handy wandless spells. I didn't want to bring it back." She said as she handed him the book.

"Well if you liked it that much than you can have it." He said as he handed it back to her.

"Really. Thank you, thank you very much." She smiled

"It's my pleasure. I think it'll do you some good. From what I've been hearing your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is a little too full of himself." He said

"Thanks for the heads up. Thank you again for the book." She smiled and walked out.

"Have a wonderful day, your highness." Librarian waved

When she left the library she got on her bike rode back home passing Chad who was talking to a few princes.

 **Chad and two other Princes: 'Look there she goes, the**

 **Girl is so peculiar.'**

 **Chad: 'I always wonder if she's**

 **Feeling well.'**

 **People: 'With a dreamy, far-off look,**

 **And her nose always stuck in those strange looking books.**

 **What a puzzle to the rest of us is that girl.**

Then she passed by a beauty salon that Audrey and two other princess were getting their hair done. Audrey glared when her hair designer was looking at the witch princess in aw.

 **Hairdresser: 'Now it is no wonder is was voted**

 **Fairest in the lands.**

 **Her looks have got no parallel.'**

 **Audrey and the princess: 'But behind that fair facade**

 **I'm afraid that she's rather odd.'**

 **Hairdresser: 'Very different from the rest of us.'**

 **Audrey and the Princess: 'She nothing like the rest of us.'**

 **Everyone: 'Yes, different from the rest of us is Vanessa.'**

Lucas Malfoy showed up in the kingdom with his loyal friend Leo Blasie, looking for Vanessa. Normally he would never set foot around muggles but he was trying to woo his future bride.

"Ah, there she is Leo." Luca smirked when he spotted Vanessa. "My future wife."

"Vanessa is the most beautiful witch I have ever seen. From what father said she comes from two of the oldest pureblood wizards in the world. That makes her the best." Luca smirked he groomed his hair.

"But she's so headstrong, are you sure about this?" Leo asked

"True, but when we get married I'll be able to tame that out of her." Lucas said and walked after her.

 **Lucas: 'Right from the moment when**

 **I met her, saw her**

 **I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

 **Here in this world, there's only she**

 **Who is prefect and beautiful as me**

 **So I'm making plans to woo and marry her.'**

He passed by the beauty salon and Arudrey and other two princess couldn't help but admire how handsome he was.

 **Audrey and the princess: 'Look there he goes**

 **Isn't he dreamy?**

 **Oh my, that boy**

 **Oh, he's so cute.**

 **Be still, my heart**

 **I'm hardly breathing**

 **He's such a tall, dark, handsome…'**

Luca saw them trying to get their attention. He knew that they were muggles so he just rolled his eyes kept on walking.

 **Audrey: 'Brute!'**

Vanessa stopped to the side as she looked at something in one of the store windows. Lucas stole a bouquet of flowers from a stan and hurried after her.

 **People: 'Hello.'**

 **Lucas: 'Pardon.'**

 **Vanessa: 'Good day.'**

 **People: 'Morning.**

 **You call this bacon.**

 **What lovely flowers.**

 **Some cheese**

 **Ten yards**

 **One pound.'**

 **Lucas 'Excuse me, muggle.'**

 **People: 'I'll get the knife.'**

 **Lucas: 'Please let me through'**

 **People: 'This bread.**

 **Those fish.**

 **Is stale.**

 **They smell.**

 **Madam mistaken.**

 **Well, maybe so.'**

 **Vanessa: 'I just know there's so more**

 **Than this provincial life!'**

 **Lucas: 'Just watch, one day I'll Vanessa my wife!'**

 **People: 'Look there she goes**

 **That girl is strange but special**

 **A most peculiar girl**

 **It's a pity and shame**

 **She doesn't quite fit in.**

 **Cause she really is a funny girl**

 **A true beauty but a funny girl**

 **She really is a funny girl.**

 **That girl!'**

The young princess was about to head off till she heard Lucas voice calling after her.

"Vanessa, Good morning." He smiled when he caught up to her.

"Lucas? Uh, hello." She said warily before thinking. _'What's he doing here of all places. He hates muggles.'_

He pulled out the flowers that were behind his back and handed them to her.

"These are for you." He smirked "I was wondering if you'd like to join me…"

He never got the chance to finish when her phone rang a text. She quickly took it out and smiled at who it was.

"Sorry Lucas, maybe another time. I already have plans. See ya." She said before riding her bike back to the castle.

When she rode off Leo appeared and stood next to Lucas.

"So, moving on yet?" Leo asked

"Oh no. It's the ones that play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey. That what makes Vanessa so applying. She hasn't made a fool of herself just to gain get my attention. What would you call that?" Lucas asked

"Dignity?" Leo quessed

"I actually find it attractive." Lucas smirked

.

.

.

The text that she got was from Malcom and he came by the castle with Fred and George. Vanessa, Fred and George were told by Pandora: Peter Pan's daughter that she is able to get them on the Isle without being seeing and they really wanted to see what it was young princess have always wondered what it was like and have always felt sorry for the children that lived there. She wanted to go there to see for herself to see how things and try to convince her brother (who will be king very soon) to bring them here as a chance. Fred and George were going too as they were hoping to fight off some Pirates. Malcom on the other hand didn't like the idea as he didn't want his family to see him. She reassured him that it wouldn't happen as they were going to have the map that the twins gave Vanessa on her 13 birthday and the Invisible cloak for him.

"So, do I look like a Villain kid or what?" Vanessa asked

She stepped out of her closet wearing a red and black leather patch jacket that had a dragon on the back. A Red crop top, with a black fishnet shirt, black ripped jeans and black and red leather boots.

Pandora, Fred and George, who were also dressed like isle kids, clapped in approval.

"Actually, yeah you do but I still think that this is a bad idea." Malcom said

"Oh come on Malcom, no one will recognize her." Pandora said

"Okay, you all may look like villains but you need to think and walk like a villain. You can't say thank you or hello. No being polite or have posture." Malcom said "It's all about stealing and rule breaking."

"I have a Niffler in my purse and have you met the twins and I." She said drily

"We're pretty much too of those things." Fred said

"Though, who are you guys planning on being?" Pandora asked

"Does it matter?" George asked

"Well, you got to admit with Vanessa's color she could pass as the Queen of Hearts daughter." Pandora said

"Not to mention the temper." Fred muttered to George

Vanessa heard that and smack their heads.

"Ow." They winced

"You know, that could actually work. The Queen of Hearts never let her kids out in public. She's just as stuck up like the Evil Queen. And the twins could be the Mad Hatters kids, as they are just as crazy as him at times." Melcom said

"Brother Hatter." Fred and George smiled to each other.

When everyone was ready Pandora took them to the Isle with her magic. Everything was different on the island. Everyone was doing their best to survive by stealing, hustling or actually trying to make a living. Vanessa did everything in her power to not break her tough act and look at the little children with sadness.

"Remember, Vanessa you need to act like a villain." Melcom whispered

Vanessa rolled her eyes and decided to combine her villain side between the two people she hated: Audrey and Lucas.

"Come on dumb dumbs, I want to start shopping before my mother finds out I'm out that I'm here." She said with sass as she snapped her fingers at Fred and George. "And don't step on my boots or I'll have your heads."

"Wow, that's was really villainess of you." George said

"But I thought her saying was, 'off with your head'." Fred added

"Oh shut up." Vanessa said

They had all decided to stay for an hour so they walked around the shops. The twins were having the most fun as they were using their prank products on some people. Though one of the people they pranked happened to Captain James Hook and his crew, so a sword fight happened. This made Vanessa and Pandora to step in the sword fight to helped the twins. It was the most fun Vanessa had in a long time as she took on Captain Hook herself. He was good put she was better. She even showed off that she could fight off with two swords.

This fight manage to gain the attention of a few villain kids. Four were Mal and her gang and three were Uma and her crew. Uma and Harry were stunned and amazed how well Vanessa was holding herself against his father and few other crew members. Harry was good but still wasn't able to fight off his father in a sword fight so this girl intrigued him. It wasn't long till Vanessa was able to disarmed Captain Hook and placed her two swords near his neck.

"Call them off, Hook." She ordered

"Stop! Everyone!" Hook commanded

The crew did as he said and threw their swords to the ground.

"I think we had enough fun, don't you guys think so." She said to her friends.

"Yup."

"Oh yeah."

"I think so."

"Very well." She smirked

She took out three smoke bombs that the twins made out from her bag and through them to the ground. The smoke bombs were enough to cover the whole pirate bay for the five to escape without being noticed.

"Now that was fun." Fred laughed

"We should do this again." George said

With one last shot with her magic Pandora was able to bring them back to Auradon. After a while when the sun was about to set and Melcom, the twins and Pandora had to head back home. So after taking a bath and changing her clothes Vanessa went looking for her brother Ben. After seeing how villain kids were living she had made her decision and hoped that he will agree. She knocked on his door and went inside when he said come in.

"Hey Vanessa, I haven't seen you all day." Ben said at his desk. "Off on another adventure without me."

"Sorry, but you are getting pretty busy since your about to be King." She smiled

"So what did you do?" He asked

She sat down in one of the chairs by his desk and took a deep breath.

"I went to the Isel today." She said

"WHAT? Vanessa…" He shot up from his chair.

"Ben, listen before you start yelling. We didn't get caught." She said "I wanted to see what it was like there and...it's horrible there. Ben there little kids stealing to feed themselves. They wear patched up ragged clothes and their food...oh my merlin...it's pretty much expired and molded. From what I have seen it feels like we're being the bad guys in letting their kids live like that. I know that their parents had to be punished for what they did but their children don't deserve that. They deserve a chance. So I was hoping maybe somehow you could bring them here and…"

"Actually Vanessa...I have been thinking about that lately too." Ben said calmly.

He got up and went to the balcony doors that had a good view of the Isle.

"Everyday that I look over there I feel like they've been abandoned, forgotten. That's why, for my first official proclamation I'm gonna bring the children from the Isle to Auradon...to have a second chance." He said

Vanessa smiled at her big brothers words and hugged him. This is why she loves him. He wasn't stuck up or snobbish like Chad and Audrey. He was a very caring person that puts others before him, like a true king should.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Ten: Dobby the House-elf and the rescue**

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

Adam stopped by the edge of the staircase to let out a sigh.

"Vanessa, it's' just dinner with Chad's family and Audrey's family it's not going to kill you." He said as he continued downstairs.

"It just might." Vanessa said and followed after him. "Please, let me go over to the Weasley's or Rain's or Aramis...I'll even go as far to visiting Harry's uncle and aunt place."

"Vanessa, for the last time, no, you're not skipping out this, this time." Adam said "Now go and change."

Vanessa crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine. But if they say something I don't like, I'm gonna bite." Vanessa warned.

She muttered in anger as she stomped upstairs. When she reached the top the doorbell was heard and she could already hear Lumiera opening the door and greeted Audrey and her family. The witch princess rolled her eyes when she heard Audrey's fake cheary voice and continued to her room. When she opened her door she stopped half way at what she saw. A little creature that was jumping on her bed had large bat-like ears and bulging green eyes. It was wearing an old pillowcase, with rips hole for his arms and legs. The creature stopped jumping when it saw her and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Vanessa Potter, such an honor it is to see you." It said with a high-pitched voice.

Vanessa quickly closed the door, not wanting to scare anyone. Though she was tempted to see how freaked out Audrey will be.

"Er...hello. Who are you?" She asked

The creature bowed to her before saying "Dobby, Miss. Dobby the house-elf." The creature said

She had heard about house-elves from her friends at Hogwarts. They are magical creatures that serve witches and wizards, mostly those from older and royal families. Quite power but will never use it against their own masters. They can only be free if their master gives them clothes.

"O-kaaay...not to be rude or anything but right now is not the best time to have a house-elf in my room." Vanessa said

"Oh, yes, Miss." Dobby said "Dobby has come to tell you, Miss...it is difficult, Dobby doesn't know where to begin…"

"They why don't you sit down?" She asked politely.

The elf burst into tears.

"S-sit down!" He wailed

Vanessa quickly tried to calm him down.

"Sorry. I'm sorry Dobby. I didn't mean to offend you or anything..." She said

"Offend Dobby?" The elf choked " Dobby has heard of both you and Harry Potter's greatness but has Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a witch or a wizard...like an equal."

This made Vanessa look down at him with sadness in her eyes. She almost forgot that it's been known that house-elf's end up being abused and look down upon their Masters and other prejudice pureblood wizards.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dobby. I guess you haven't met many decent witches or wizards lately." She said

Dobby shook his head and made a dash to her dresser as he grabbed a hold of her lamp before hitting himself with it.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby, stop." Vanessa hissed as she pry the lamp out his hands. "Why did you do that?"

"Dobby had to punish himself, Miss." The elf said "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family Miss."

"Your family?" Vanessa asked

"The wizard family Dobby serves, Miss...Dobby is a house-elf...we are bound to serve one house and one family forever. If they ever knew that Dobby was here…" Dobby said but shuttered at the last sentence. "But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to warn the Potter's. Harry and Vanessa Potter mustn't go back to Hogwarts this year."

This got Vanessa's to raise a brow.

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby said

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" She asked

Dobby made a choking noise and started banging his head against the wall.

"All right. I get it...you can't say." She said trying to stop him from hurting himself.

"Vanessa...Vanessa are you alright in there." Ben said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right out." She said before looking back at Dobby. "Look, Dobby, I appreciate the warning but after what happened last year I think I'll be fine. Hogwarts is like my second home where I can be my true-self around my friends. Now please can you leave. I have to get dress for this stupid dinner."

"Dobby is sorry, miss, but Dobby must do what he thinks is best." Dobby said

He snapped his fingers and suddenly she heard two high pitch screams downstairs. Vanessa quickly hurried downstairs and when she reached the dining room she had to stop herself from laughing. It seems that the house-elf had exploded the food on everyone. She gulped when she saw her dad staring at her with an angry look.

"I know this may look like something that I would do...but for once it was not me." Vanessa said

That night there was a lot of yelling and arguing...but it wasn't towards her. Both Chad's and Audrey's dads were yelling about the magic that Vanessa possessed and believed that she's too dangerous. When Chad's father suggested that she should be on the Isle that's when Adam exploded his anger onto them and he wasn't the only one. Bell and Ben both showed their mad side, which was rare to hear and see, and kicked them all out.

After everyone was cooled down and cleaned up Vanessa told her family about the house-elf that appeared in her bedroom. They got a little worried when she mentioned the warning the elf gave her and wonder if she should returned. She told them that she'll be fine and that it would very unhero of her to let something like this to stop her. Adam and Bell were still unsure about it but they didn't want their daughter to behind on her work, so they agreed to let her go.

.

.

.

It was now near the end of July and Vanessa has yet to hear from her cousin Harry. She was really worried about him. Not once has he answer to any of her letters and texts that send on her phone. She had wrote to his friends to see if they had heard from him but they haven't. That wasn't like him and now she worried that his aunt and uncle were cutting him from all ties again. Her gut told her that something was wrong and she was determined to find out.

"There's nothing to worry about, dear. Your parents will find out in the morning to find out going on and bring the young boy home." Miss Potts said

The kind old lady had just giving the young witch princess her usual late night tea.

"Now once you finish your tea, off to bed." Miss Potts said

"Yes, Miss Potts." Vanessa smiled before taking a sip of her tea.

"Goodnight, deary." Miss Potts smiled before shutting the door.

"Good night." Vanessa said

She waited a few minutes to make sure that Miss Potts had left before getting up from her chair and took off her robe. Underneath the robe she was wearing rip-jean pants with a red tan top, a leather jacket and sneaker shoes. Tonight she had a mission and for this she call out for back up. After tying her hair her up she ran over to her balcony window and open them. Looking up in the sky she smirked when she saw a familiar pirate ship floating in the sky and heading towards the balcony.

"Permission to come aboard." Vanessa smirked

"Permission granted of course, captain." Pandora smile

Vanessa was about to go on board till her bedroom door open and Ben came in.

"Vanessa? Pandora? What do you think you're doing?" Ben whispered

"It's a rescue mission." Vanessa said as she hopped aboard.

Ben rushed towards the balcony and try to stop her.

"Vanessa, if this is about Harry, mom and dad said…" Ben said

"I'm not going to wait that long, Ben. I know that something is wrong. Now are you coming or are you going to rat me out, like Audrey or Chad will?" Vanessa said

Ben sighed but hopped on the ship as he feared for his sister's safety. Vanessa smiled in victory. Pandora walked back to the helm to stir the boat. On the boat with them was also Amara, Aziz, Lonnie, Ella, Fred, George, Ron and Malcom.

"You guys too?" Ben said annoyance

"Are you kidding?" George laughed

"It's every boys' dream to be a pirate." Fred smiled

"Aarrrg." The twins mimic being pirates.

Everybody but laughed at this.

Vanessa heard a familiar soft bell sound floating around them. She looked up and saw that it was Tinker Bell.

"You came along for the adventure too Tink?" Vanessa smiled

Tinker Bell nodded and flew around the ship, spreading more pixy dust for the ship to fly.

"Now this is wicked." Ron smiled as looked down at Auradon

"Totally cool." Amara and Aziz said together.

"Whad'ya know, now we have two other twins mimic each other." Malcom teased

"You're just jealous." Fred, George, Amara and Aziz said together before laughing.

After floating in the air for a few minutes Pandora used her magic to transport them to London. It didn't take long for them to find Harry's house and to Ben's surprise he saw that Harry's room window had bars on them.

"Now do you believe me." Vanessa whispered

Ben nodded as he couldn't believe how cruel these people could be. Tinker Bell flew over to the window and started tapping on the glass. The tapping was able to wake up Harry. He got up to look out the window and was surprised to see a fairy on the other side of the window but more surprised when he saw a pirate ship floating in the sky, heading his way. When the ship got closer he saw Vanessa, Ben, Fred, George, Ron and Malcom on broad, along with other people he hasn't met yet.

"Hiya, Harry." Vanessa smiled

"Hi, but what are you all doing here?" Harry asked

"Rescuing you, of course." She said "Now hurry up and get your stuff."

He quickly packed all his things for Hogwarts while Vanessa and Aziz placed a crane on the bars.

"You better stand back." Ron said

Vanessa told Pandora to move the ship. Once the ship was far enough it was able to pull the bars off. With the loud noise that it made they knew that the muggles must have heard too so they had to hurry. Aziz and the twins hurried inside Harry's room to grab his things and tossed them on the ship before getting on the ship too. Harry then handed his owl to Ben while his uncle Vernon was unlocking the locks to his door. When the door open Harry quickly climbed out the window and tried to jump on the ship but Vernon caught his leg. Vanessa and Ben quickly grabbed ahold of him and tried to pull him on the ship.

"Let go of me." Harry ordered him.

"Oh no you don't. You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere." Vernon glared

"Tink, help!" Vanessa asked

The fairy quickly flew over towards them and grabbed onto the fat man's hair. Vernon got startled with the fairy that he ended up letting Harry go but he also fell out of the window. Seeing that he landed in the bushes Tinker Bell smiled and flew back to the ship. Harry and Vanessa couldn't help but laugh at what happened.

"By the way Harry, Happy Birthday." Vanessa smiled and brought him in a hug which he returned.

During the whole ride Harry had explained about the house elf that stole all the mail that they send to him. Believing he would not want to go back to Hogwart. He told them the elf's name and it turns out that it was the same house-elf that warned Vanessa.

After returning everyone back home Pandora dropped off Ben, Vanessa and Harry last. The sun had barely risen from the sky so they thought that they were in the clear as everyone was still asleep. When they were dropped off Adam walked in the room with a disappointed look on his face.

"Where have you two been?" He glared

"Daddy? Dad?" Vanessa and Ben smiled nervously

He gave them a disappointing glared before softing up when he saw Harry.

"Hello, Harry. Wonderful to see you again." He said before scowling back at his children. "Beds empty. No note. Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were? We almost send out a search party for you two."

"But dad they were starving him." Vanessa said

"It true dad, they even had bars on his window." Ben said

Adam took a deep breath and sigh. He was mad at them for leaving without telling them but they did it to save their cousin from those awful people.

"All right, we'll talk about this later. Get some rest and then come down to have some breakfast." Adam said

Vanessa and Ben sighed relief.

"Then we'll discuss how long you're grounded." He added before leaving.

The two groan in annoyance.

After a two...er...three hour nap the two teens and now 12 year old Harry went downstairs to eat. Bell was surprised see Harry and gave him a hug.

"Harry. Wonderful to see you, dear." She said before she hugged him and sat back down. "When did you get here?"

"This morning." Adam said as he read the newspaper. "Our kids decided to take a flying ship to London last night."

"Oh really. How was it?" Bell asked with excitement

The three were about to brag about it till Adam gave them all a look. Bell saw this too and knew the children were in trouble.

"Um...I mean...that was very wrong you two. You all could have gotten hurt." Bell said with a fake disapprovement.

Ben and Vanessa looked at each other and quietly laugh as they knew their mother was on their side. She may be a Queen now but deep down she was still that village girl that wanted adventures; and she enjoyed hearing her own kids having their own.

When breakfast came Mrs. Potts placed a plate that had four stacks of pancakes that had Happy Birthday frosting and a lit candle on it. Harry was shocked at first before a smile formed on his face. Everyone got up and stood behind him before singing him the Happy Birthday song.

"Make a wish, Harry." Bell smiled

It took him only a minute to think of one before blowing out the candle.

' _I wish I could stay and live here with Vanessa and her family.'_

.

.

.

A week had passed since Harry has been rescued. For his birthday they took him to a theme park along with the Weasleys'. It was the first time for Harry and the Weasley's and the wizard children were afraid at first as they weren't sure about the seatbelts, lap bars and harnesses. After going on one of the rides they enjoyed it very much and wanted to go on more. Anything that was fast. Though, after that they Vanessa and Ben were grounded.

When the week had passed Vanessa's and Harry's Hogwart letters came. Vanessa raised a brow at their new DADA books. They were all written by who she believed to be a poser: Gildory Lockheart. She read one of his books and thought it was nonsense and didn't believe a word of it. So the next day Adam and Bell were gonna take them to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. They were gonna have Harry go first but Vanessa reminded them that Harry has never travel by Floo Powder before so they had her go first to show him how it goes. She grabbed ahold of Dude and went inside the fireplace before grabbing the Floo Powered dust. After saying the words very clearly she tossed it to the floor and green flames engulfed her before she ended up in Diagon Alley. She stood by the side of the fireplace, waiting as one by one of her families came. All expect Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Eleven: Trip to Diagon Alley gone wrong.**

Vanessa was freaking out a little when Harry hasn't arrived yet. From what Ben told her he left right after her. They decided to look around Diagon Alley hoping that he ended up somewhere else. Vanessa walked around with Dude and he suddenly picked up a scent. While she followed him she noticed a sign to the alley that they were heading and stopped him.

"Dude, this is Knockturn Alley. Are you sure Harry's scent is coming from here?" She asked

Dude barked, telling her yes he's sure. Her dad and Mr. Weasley warned her to never go there as it was a place that dark witches and wizards go to. Vanessa knew that Dude's scent was never wrong and worried for her cousin. She took a deep breath and continued walking.

"Pickett, make sure you stay hidden." She whispered as she pushed the leaf creature back into her jacket pocket.

One thing she knew for sure is that dark wizards loved to abuse magical creatures.

She figured that it was just like the Isle with a mix of Aurdeyness. (Meaning that you have to act like you're better than everyone.) They continued on walking for a while till Vanessa sensed that someone was following her. The young witch reached to her wand holder and with fast speed she turned around, pointing her wand at the person.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas smirked

He was barely fazed by the wand pointed at him. He just smirked down at her and circled around her. Vanessa raised a brow at this. There was something off about him but she just didn't know what.

"Why am I not surprise that you're here, Malfoy." Vanessa said

He stop right in front of her, smirk still in place and had his behind his back.

"Here with the family. Got tired of my brother's whining about not getting his broom right away. I went off on my own. Imagine my surprise when I saw you coming here of all places." He said "This is not exactly the place you should be."

He circled her again but this time Vanessa noticed something was in his hand. It looked like some kind of journal. She could sense the dark power that it held.

"What's with the book?" She asked, not letting her wand down.

He held it out a little and just shrugged.

"Just a journal that my mom got me for my birthday." He said

"Let me see it." She said with authority

Lucas raised a brow with amusement. To him, she was more cute when she acted like this.

"You may be a princess to those muggles', Potter but you have no authority over me. But I'll amuse you just this one." He said and flipped open the book.

'Since when does addressed me to my last name.' She thought

Vanessa looked at it saw that the pages were blank.

"See. Nothing to worry about, love." He smirked "Now are you finally going to answer my question that you've been avoiding."

She lowered her wand a little but not fully. Her gut was telling her not to let her guard down.

"Harry got lost when we tried going through the floo. Dude, tracked his scent here...somewhere." She said

Lucas chuckled.

"Are you sure that it wasn't a mistake?" Lucas joked

Both her and Dude growled at him.

"Calm down I was only joking. He has been living with muggles so I doubt he knew how to say words correctly and loud for the floo powder to work properly." He smirked "I'll help you find him."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She glared

"This place isn't the most friendliness around muggle-loving witches. And pretty much every dark witch and wizard knows about you being a grand white witch. You'll be target very fast." Lucas shrugged with a board sighed.

"And so because you being a pureblood muggle hating Malfoy you being with me will save me from them." She glared

"Exactly." He smirked and held out his hand.

"Nice try. We'll walk side by side that's all." She said then looked down at the curb. "Let's go, Dude."

She turned from and her hair blew a little in Lucas face. The wizard couldn't help but inhale her scent.

"As you will always be." He whispered

He quickly walked up to catch up to her. Unknown to them as he passed a window it showed not only his reflection but of another young wizard walking behind him. They continued for a while till they spotted Harry being crowded by a bunch of witches and wizards.

"Harry!" Vanessa shouted

"Vanessa." Harry said in relief

The crowd parted when they saw Lucas looking at them with a dark glare. Harry quickly hurried to his cousin and they walked out of the alley.

"Are you okay?" She asked Harry

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost." He said before he noticed Lucas. "What's he doing here?"

Vanessa looked over her shoulder and saw him smirking at her.

"Surprisingly, he came to help." She said and turned towards the older Malfoy. "Thank you, for helping me fine, him."

"How about you thank me with a date then?" Lucas asked

"Don't hold your breath on that?" She said "But thank you."

Once they made it back to Diagon Alley Lucas gave her a bow, with a kiss to her hand.

"Till we meet again, my princess." He said before leaving.

"Sometimes I think he's too obsessed with me." She said

"You think?" Harry scoffed

Even Dude growled in agreement.

"Come on, let's find the others." She said

Once again Dude used his nose to find her brother and parents but on the way they were founded by Hermoine. She showed them where everyone was and not only did they found their family but the Weasly's, Rain, Aramis and Malcom.

"No fair." Fred whined

"You went to Knockturn Alley without us." George pouted

"But your aura is full of frustration did something happen?" Rain asked in her normal dream tone.

"Had to have Malfoy to help me out. I don't want to talk about it." Vanessa said with a huff.

Before anyone could say anything they were interrupted by someone announcing Gildory Lockhart and almost every middle-age witch was clapping in admirment. Vanessa raised a brow when she saw Hermione and Ginny doing the same. The witch princess couldn't help but roll her eyes at this.

"Does everyone believe in this phony." Vanessa whispered to Aramis.

Aramis smiled at this and took something out that he knew would make her happy.

"Look at what my grandfather and I found during this summer." He said

He halfway took out a very large golden feather from his sack. Vanessa gasped at what it was.

"Merlin, which creature is that from?" She asked

"A Golden Eagle. They're habitat in the lands of Australia. Grandfather and I found her in a Black Market in France." He said "She had a broken wing and while we were taking care of her she offered me this feather as a thank you I think."

Vanessa couldn't help but smile at his actions.

When the photographer from the Daily Prophet snapped a photo of Lockhart that man seemed to notice the two Potter kids.

"It can't be Harry and Vanessa Potter." Lockhart smiled

Suddenly both Harry and Vanessa were pulled away from their friends and was forced to stay by the man. Vanessa looked at her family and begged them to help them.

"A nice big smile you two, the three of us together are worth the front page." Lockhart gloated

Vanessa and Harry just looked at camera with a board look when it snapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen. What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" Lockhart said loudly, "When young Harry and Vanessa had stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography...which I shall be happy to present them now, free of charge…" The crowd applauded. "They had no idea...that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. They and their schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped while Vanessa and her friends groaned at the idea of him being their teacher. The man gave them the entire works of his books before they managed to leave.

"My favorite subject is going to be ruined by that brainless buffoon." Vanessa groaned as she banged her head against the wall.

"Well...he doesn't seem that bad, sis." Ben said, trying to make feel better.

"Have you seen these books. They're nothing but nonsense and just gloat about him." Vanessa said with a glare

Before Ben could say anything he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter!"

"And this day is just getting worse." Vanessa muttered

Ben and Vanessa hurried to Harry's side when they saw that it was Lucas little brother Draco.

"The two famous Potters. Can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page." Draco glared

"Leave him alone." Ginny glared

"Oh look, Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend." Draco mocked

He was suddenly smacked in the head by Lucas.

"You really need to stop acting like a little brat, it's getting ridiculous." Lucas said

"You're just here to look good in front of this blood traitor." Draco glared

Lucas had a dangerous look in his eyes but luckily for Draco their dad stepped in.

"Now, now boys. Play nicely." Lucius Malfoy said as he separated them with his cane.

"Forgive me, father. But someone still hasn't learned to respect their elders." Lucas glared at Draco.

His glare made the youngest Draco flinch a little.

"Indeed son, but remember we are in public. This silly little rivalry between you two should be in private." Lucius said

"Of course, father." Lucas said with a respectable head bow and then looked over at Vanessa.

She noticed that he looked like his old-self. He looked and acted like how he normally does right now and no longer had that unease present around him, that he had back at Knockturn Alley.

"Father, I'm glad that you're finally getting to meet Vanessa Potter." Lucas said stepping close the female Potter. "The girl of my dreams."

"Ah, Miss Potter, an honor to finally meet." Mr. Malfoy said

He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Lucas has told me so much about you. You're a very powerful and talented witch for someone your age...after been raised by...Muggles."

While he was saying this he was looking at Ben with a disgusted look. Ben was normally a nice person that would try to keep the peace but after that comment he was trying to keep his anger under control. One thing that they didn't need was his inner Beast taking over. Then Mr. Malfoy looked behind them and saw her cousin.

"And Mr. Potter as well. Lucius Malfoy." He said as he shook Harry's hand. Then he pulled him closer and used his cane to move Harry's hair away from his scar. "Your scar is legend. That's because of the wizard that gave it to you."

"Voldemort kill my parents and Vanessa mother." Harry glared as he pulled away.

"He's nothing more than a murder to us." Vanessa said

"Hmm. You two are very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish." Mr. Malfoy smirked

"Fear in a name only brings fear in everyone else." Hermione stated

He looked at her and he had the same disgusted look that gave Ben.

"And this must be…Miss Granger?" Mr. Malfoy asked Draco

The young Malfoy just nodded.

"Yes, Draco has mention you as well and your parents." Mr. Malfoy said

This made her look over at her parents that were talking Adam, Bell and Mr. Weasley.

"Muggles as well, aren't they?" He asked

The little witch said nothing but glared at him. Then he looked over at Weasley and knew who they were right away.

"Let's see here. Red hair. Second hand robes. Along with second hand books. You all must be the Weasley's." Mr. Malfoy stated

Arthur Weasley had walked over towards his kids; not noticing Mr. Malfoy right away.

"Kids, it's mad in here, let's go outside." Authur said

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior." Mr. Malfoy said

"Lucius." Authur glared

"Busy time at the Ministry, Authur? All those extra raids. I sure hope that they're paying you overtime."Mr. Malfoy said

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and took out a very old battered copy first year book.

"But seeing the state of this...I think not." Mr. Malfoy mocked "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizards if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizards, Malfoy." Author said

"Clearly." Mr. Malfoy said and looked over Adam, Bell and Mr and Mrs. Granger who were watching the scene. "Associating with muggles."

He placed the book back in Ginny's cauldron but Harry and Vanessa noticed that there was an extra book inside.

"And I thought your family could sink no lower." Mr. Malfoy scoffed

To everyone's surprise and amusement Mr. Weasley ended up attacking Mr. Malfoy. Both sons cheered for their dad's to beat the other while Mrs. Weasley was shrieking for Mr. Weasley to stop. It finally ended when Hagrid came in and pulled the grown men apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had a black eye.

"Let's go, boys." Mr. Malfoy said and left the shop.

Draco glared at Harry and Ron before he left while Lucas just winked at Vanessa as he followed.

"Well that was very entertaining." Rain said

"Indeed." Vanessa said


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own…**

 **A/N: Just letting you know the Vk's are going to be around 14 so they'll be the same age as Vanessa. Harry Hook, Gil and Jay will be 15.**

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Second trip to the Isle and the Secret Prison Tower**

In the undergrounds of the Isle of the Lost, Hades had all the ogres, and other goblins working on one of his latest tunnels. For almost a year he has been trying to find a way off the Isle and believed that the barrier didn't reach the bottom. Only this time this tunnel wasn't for that. Many people of the Isle knew about the other barrier within the Isle. This was an actual prison that was held and made for only one prisoner and three other creatures that are known as Dementors. Every Isle villain shiver at the thought of them and fear them. They were worse than villains as they can't be reason with and will suck out your soul to feed on.

The goons have been digging for a few days and they finally hit something. One of the goblins went to get the boss while one ogre went to push up one of the floor pieces that they chiseled through. The ogre opened it up a little but saw nothing.

"Well...what's the hold up...anything?" Hades glared as he walked down the tunnel.

"Don't see anything, boss." The Ogre shrugged

Hades rolled his eyes; with a sigh in annoyance till he looked down at one of his minions' Panic. Without any warning he grabbed Panic but the neck and threw him up the open floor space. Of course Panick did what he did best, he screamed and panicked, but nothing had happened. He opened one eye and saw that the place was empty, so he came out of his fidel possession.

"Um, boss. No one is here." Panic whispered

Hades popped his head out from the open floor and looked around before getting up.

"B-B-Boss, wh-why are w-we here o-of all places?" Panic asked

"Don't question me, just wait here." Hades said as walked towards the stairs.

He was lucky that this place wasn't a maze and only had to worry about the stairs. Twice they had moved on their own. So far there were no Dementors around, the place would be completely cold if they were. When he reached the top of the building he found the main cell. After checking his surroundings he quietly walked towards the prison cell.

"I see that you've found a way in." a cold voiced

Sitting in the dark corner of the prison cell was a male figure that was wearing raggy prison clothes and old raggedy hooded cloak that covered his face. Hades scoffed before taking out a round glass bottle that was filled with blood from his coat and tossed to the prisoner. The figure caught the glass bottle with ease.

"Drink up, old friend. You're going to need your strength when I get you out." Hade said

He walked towards the door and took out his door picking tools.

"If they fine you, they'll hold you here too. Or worse." The man said

"Please, Vlad, I'm a God remember. I'd like to see them try and take my immortal soul." Hade scoffed as he started picking at the lock.

The shadowy part of Vlad's face let out a small smirk.

"You forget. With these barriers your pretty much mortal." Vlad said

"Do you want me to get you out of here or not? Cause I will leave." Hade drily said

Vlad was about to say something but he tensed when the air in the prison change.

"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Vlad yelled

Hades turned his head to the side and saw parts of the walls started to freeze. He let out a curse before bolting out of the room. The underworld god ran as fast as he could down the stairs with two Dementors on his tail. He had to jump from staircase to staircase when one got close to him and threw some flash bombs in hope to distract them. When he got to the bottom he quickly ran towards to floor hole. Panic saw the Dementors on his master's tail and quickly jumped in the hole first. Hades skidded down towards the whole and brought the door down once he got in. He sighed in relief that these creatures couldn't see.

"Sorry, buddy." Hades whispered to himself

He was able to dig a tunnel under the prison now all he had to do is figure a way to get passed the Dementors.

.

.

.

Pandora had taken Vanessa to the Isle once again, this time it was just the two of them. The princess witch wanted a new look for the new school year so Pandora took her to the best stylist she knew on the Isle, Dizzy. They made it to Curl up & Dye and once inside they saw a ten year old girl with brown hair, tied into two messy buns and multi-color streaks in them. She was sweeping the floor while listening to music on headphones, not noticing them till turned around.

"Pandora! Your back!" Dizzy smiled as she ran up and hugged her.

"Hey, Diz. I brought you a new customer." Pandora said

Pandora step aside and Dizzy scream in glee once she saw that it was Vanessa.

"OH MY GOD! PRINCESS VANESSA IS HERE, IN MY SHOP!" Dizzy gleefully screamed

"Whoa, Dizzy. Dial it down a bit." Pandora winced

Vanessa couldn't help but laugh at this. She could tell that Dizzy was a sweet and kind girl.

"Pandora tells me that you're the best hair stylist here. Do you have any ideas for me?" She asked

"A princess want me to do her hair?" Dizzy said in awe before she fainted.

Pandora was able to catch her in time.

"This is gonna take a while." She muttered

After getting Dizzy up the young girl worked up her magic and started styling Vanessa's hair. She had dyed the princess's hair red with some braids and it was a bit wavy.

"Wow, Dizzy, I love it." Vanessa smiled as she looked at herself in the broken mirror.

"Really, you really do." Dizzy smiled

Vanessa nodded and handed her the money for her work. Dizzy gasped in awe.

"Really. Oh thank you. Thank you." She smiled brightly.

Vanessa looked at herself in the mirror again and decide on something.

"Hey, Dizzy, you wouldn't happen to have any other fashionable advice do you?" Vanessa asked

Dizzy squealed in glee again as she clapped and jumped up and down.

"I have some accessories ideas." Dizzy said

While the little girl went to get the stuff for the princess the door to the salon opened up and it was the VK's. They weren't that surprised to see that Pandora was there as she normally comes to the Isle every now and then. Though they were surprised when they saw the mystery girl from a few weeks ago next to her.

"You?" Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay said together

"Yo." Vanessa smirked with a hand wave.

The moment this happened the Niffler was able to get out of Vanessa's bag and started searching for new treasure.

Jay had walked towards Vanessa with a flirty smirk and Pandora glared at him. A few months ago the two had dated for a while till Pandora found out that he was two-timing her with Harriet Hook. Mal and Evie just rolled their eyes as they knew Jay found a new heart to break.

"Hello, foxy." He smirked and kissed her hand. "The names...Jay."

"Jay? As in the son of Jafar?" Vanessa raised a brow, and a dark tone.

"The one and only." Jay smirked

The next thing he knew she punched in the face. Mal, Evie and Carlos gaped a little before laughing.

"That was for Pandora, you two timing tramp." Vanessa glared

"I like her." Mal laughed

Vanessa was going to say more till a broken glass noise was heard. Everyone looked where it came from and spotted the Niffler dangling from ceiling beam while holding a collar with a sparkling coin in the middle.

"Nigel." Vanessa sighed

"That's Lucifer II collar." Dizzy said in amazement.

Just as she said that a big fat cat jumped on the beam. Nigel climbed up on the beam and just stare at the cat before placing the collar in his magical pouch. At the moment the fat cat went into pounce mode and that's when Nigel ran off.

"Nigel." Vanessa said as she chased after them.

"Lucifer no. Bad kitten." Dizzy said

She, Pandora and the other VK's helped chased after the two animals. The cat may be fat but surprisingly it was still fast as it tried to keep up with the Niffler. Though, it couldn't catch the creature as it had a knack of squeezing into little cracks and was able to pop into different places. Not to mention that he continued on stealing shiny things as he ran.

"Looks like you got yourself a rival, Jay." Mal said, she tried to grab the Niffler but it got away.

"It's better at stealing things than you." Carlos jokes

Jay scoffed and saw this as a challenge. He was able to keep up with the Niffler but it was giving him a good chase. When Carlos was able to grab ahold of the cat the others stopped to watch Jay. It was funny to them when the two climbed up on one of the shelves, which couldn't hold their weight and started to fall. The Niffler jumped onto the chandler, as did Jay. The Villain boy did his best to try and grab the creature but it dodge his hand and started climbing down his body.

"Hey, no fair you little…" Jay glared

Before he could the chandler made a movement and Jay looked up seeing that it was about to break. Luckily he was able to jump off before it could. Carlos and the cat were able to break his fall. While the two groaned from the pain the Niffler appeared and crawled over them as it stole from them.

"Nigel, 1. Jay, 0" Evie muttered

The four girls laugh at that. Vanessa shook her head with a smile before placing a glove on that had a gold coin attached to a string on it. She dangel it off the ground which caught the Nifflers attention and ran towards it. Once it grabbed onto it Vanessa scooped the creature up before turning him upside down and shake him. All the stuff that he stole came falling out of his pouch.

"Oh Nigel, you always know how to cause trouble." Vanessa smirked "But in a funny way, I suppose."

After a few more shakes two fake jewelry dropped out of his pouch.

"Hey, those are my bracelets and hair clips." Evie gasped

"Nifflers, they are known for being the best thieves in the world." Vanessa shrugged

"Come on, V. We have to get going." Pandora whispered

"Right." Vanessa nodded and placed the Niffler in her purse. Then handed more money to Dizzy. "For the damages. See ya later."

The two ran out of the Salon before everyone could stop them. They ran out of the town area and towards woods so Pandora could get them out. On the path Vanessa stopped when her inner vampire side sensed something. It was as if someone was calling for her. Unknowingly to her, her feet moved on their own and started walking into the dark woods. She only focused on the strange calling; for that she didn't see the warning signs to stay away. Pandora did when she noticed that her best friend was no longer behind her. The pixy princess hurried after her friend and tried calling after her but nothing snapped Vanessa out of her trance. When Vanessa came near the barrier a Dementor sensed her and headed towards her. Before she could step in the barrier someone pulled her away.

"Do you have a death wish?"

Vanessa snapped out of her trance and saw a girl with dark skin, with teal corn braids and was dressed up like a pirate.

"What?" Vanessa whispered as she didn't know what happened.

"Hey, Uma. What just happened here?" Pandora asked

"Your friends was about to kill herself." Uma scoffed "One more step and those things would have had your soul for Lunch."

The three girls looked at the land where the barrier had kept the Dementors inside. It was the size of a town that was nothing but dry land and was covered in snow. In the middle of the land was a large tower that has only one window but no doors. Before them hovering the ground and trying to get through the barrier were three Dementors.

"Why are these things here?" Vanessa asked

She knew what they were and what they could do. Vanessa couldn't believe that her father had agreed to place them on the Isle.

"No one knows. Let's just be grateful they can't get out." Uma said and pointed at the bone corpses that were on the land. "Those that were stupid enough to go in, they got them. Rumor has it that they place the evilest and most dangerous villain in there."

"Eviler than Maleficent and Ursela themself, I thought that." Pandora scoffed

"Who knows and I'm not gonna risk my life to find out." Uma said

"Uma there you are."

The three girls looked to the side to see Harry Hook and Gil: Son of Gaston. Once Hook saw Vanessa he was about to go on flirt mode till he saw Pandora.

"Pan." He glared

Pandora just stick her tongue at him. Just like their parents they had a bit of a rivalry and learned to hate each other.

"Do you want me to punch him too?" Vanessa asked

Before she could say anything a loud beastly roar was heard from the tower. The five teens jumped a little out of fright at the sound and decided to leave. While they ran Vanessa couldn't help but look back at the tower. She could have sworn that she saw someone staring back at her from the one window. A part of her wanted her to go back there and see who it was.

"Vanessa."

The princess snapped out of her trance once more when Pandora called her again.

"Come on, let's go. Your parents will be home soon." Pandora said

Vanessa nodded.

After giving one last glance at the tower she followed after her friend and left the Isle.

.

.

.

Vlad couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his daughter for the first time in so many years. He didn't know why she was on the Isle but he was kind of happy to see her. With his vampire eyes he could see how much she has grown. She looked just like her mother but had his grey green eyes and from what he could remember his black hair but it seemed that she had dyed it red. His only wish was to talk to her and hold her in his arms once more. He believed it was because of that his inner vampire had called to her and almost got her in danger.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa darling. I'm so sorry." He whispered


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Ben's Proclamation and Bad first day of school**

August came very fast for Vanessa and Harry. On the last week of the summer Harry had stayed over at the Weasleys place so he was gonna get a ride to the train station from them. With Vanessa she had just finished up packing her things before heading towards Ben's room. She chuckled a little when she saw that he was getting himself tailored for a new suit, for the Coronation. In a month he was gonna be crowned King of Auradon.

"Nervous?" She asked as she walked in the room.

"A little. But I know it's the right decision." He said

Vanessa nodded with a smile.

"No matter what, I'm on your side about it." She smiled

Since he was going to be King he was going to make his first proclamation and they knew that their parents weren't gonna be happy about it.

Speaking of their parents, they came in the room.

"How is it that you're going to be crowned King next month?" Adam asked "You're just a baby."

"He's turning 15, dear." Bell stated with a smile.

"Hey, dad." Ben and Vanessa greeted

"15? That's far too young to be crowned King." Adam joked. "I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

Vanessa held in a laugh when Bell gave him a look.

"You decided to marry me at 28. And adopted Vanessa at 30." Bell said

"Well, it was either you or a teapot." Adam joked again.

Ben and Vanessa both laughed at the looked their mom gave him as she wasn't amused.

"Kidding, you know that I love you. And Vanessa is my special baby girl." Adam saved himself.

Vanessa giggled for a bit before looking at Ben. She gave him a look that told him that now was the time to tell them. He hesitant at first, but he stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad…" Ben said and was about to step forward, only for the tailor to tell him to step back for the fitting. "I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost to be given a chance...to live here in Auradon."

Their parents and the tailor were stun shock at Ben's words, but that didn't stop Ben from continuing on.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." He said

Vanessa nodded in agreement.

"The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" Adam asked in anger

"We'll start out with a few at first." Vanessa explained

"Only the ones who need our help the most." Ben added "And Vanessa and I have already chosen them."

"Have you?" Adam glared

Vanessa and Ben frown at this. They knew that their father was going to have a hard time about this but luckily their mom seem to be on their side.

"I gave you a second chance." Bell said, placing a hand on his arm.

This seemed to calm him down.

"Who are their parents?" Bell asked

"Cruella De Vil." Vanessa said

"Jafar." Ben said

"Evil Queen." Vanessa added

Each name almost made their parents flich a little but they knew the last one was going to make them explode.

"And Maleficent." They both said

The tailor let out screamed before leaving the room.

"Maleficent!" Adam roared "She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Daddy, just hear us out here…" Vanessa pleaded

"No, I won't hear of it." Adam said anger "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Yes, dad, their parents did, not their children." Vanessa glared "Why should they be blamed for what their parents did in the past?"

"Their children are innocent dad. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Ben said

Their words seemed to have stunned both their parents and calmed Adam down once again.

"I suppose their children are innocent." Adam said

With that said, he walked towards the door while Bell looked at her children with pride.

"Well...well done." She smiled "Now let's hurry children or else we'll miss the train."

Vanessa couldn't help but smile and hugged her brother.

"You did great." Vanessa said

"Couldn't have done it without you, sis." Ben smiled, until he saw what time it was. "Mom's right we should hurry before you miss the train."

"Damn it." Vanessa muttered before running out of the room.

Luckily for her they were able to get to London and the train station in time. She hasn't seen Harry or the Weasley's yet but there was still some time left. The whistle blew, telling everyone that they have 30 minutes left to board the train.

"Ben, have you seen Harry yet?" Vanessa asked

"No, not yet but they shouldn't be long though." Ben said

"Come on, dear, you should get broaded." Bell said as she guester her to the train.

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen to him?" She muttered to herself.

Oh how right she was. Unknown to her passageway to the station closed on Ron and Harry. So this lead them to take Mr. Weasley's magic car and flew there. Half way during their travel it was Malcom that spotted them in the air.

"Dads' gonna kill them." She said dryly

When they reach Hogwarts Harry and Ron still haven't arrived yet. Then at the Great Hall for the grand feast Dumbledore had introduced them all to their new Defends Against the Dark Arts professor, Gildeory Lockhart. Almost all the girls clapped and smiled at him in awe, Vanessa and some of the boys in school rolled their eyes and clapped mockingly. Then the sorting started with the new first years and the Weasley's only daughter Ginny got sorted into Gryffindor and Rain's little sister Luna got sorted into Ravenclaw. Vanessa was very happy for them.

"Do you think Harry and Ron made it?" Vanessa asked Malcom.

"Well, Professor Snape had left a few minutes ago and now McGonaglle and Dumbledore are heading off somewhere." He said before taking a bite of his chicken. "That can't be good if Professor Snape found them first."

"If they were in his House than yeah, but that's McGonaglle's job." She said

"That's still not a good thing." He muttered as he knew how strict the Gryffindor Head House was.

"She's strict, yes, but fair." She agreed.

When dinner was over everyone headed back to their common rooms. Everyone in Gryffindor stayed up to wait up for Harry and Ron as everyone in school knew what they did. Ten minutes later the two entered the room with Hermione with them. Everyone hurried up and congratulate them.

"Brilliant!" Lee Jordan yelled

"Good for you." A fifth year said

"Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" Fred and George asked

Vanessa rolled her eyes at that.

Before the boys could get any more compliments they quickly head to their room when they saw a very angry Precy.

"Well this is gonna be another interesting year, isn't it boy." Vanessa smiled to Dude, as she scratched his head.

.

.

.

After the weekend had ended the first day of school ended up on a cloudy day. The first morning didn't begin well as Ron got a Howler mail from his mom and Harry got an angry written letter from Adam. He should be lucky that it wasn't a Howler, Fairy Godmother would be able to help him with that. After Ron's Howler destroyed itself Professor McGonaglle came by and handed everyone their schedule. Vanessa looked over at hers' and saw that she had DADA first. Now normally she would have been happy but not this time. Then she had Charm next, Herbology, History of Magic, Divination, Potions, Transfiguration, Magical Creatures, and Astronomy was last.

'Maybe I could ask Professor Snape to teach me in DADA.' She thought

"Hey, who knows he may actually be good." Malcom shrugged

Both her and the twins gave him a look that said 'You're kidding right?'

Oh how wrong he was.

"Aloud me to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me." Lockhart smiled down at them.

Vanessa and Aramis looked at each other with a dry annoyed look.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award-but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her." He said before letting out a laugh.

Some kids laughed but that was most of the girls (minus Vanessa and Rain).

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books-well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about-just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…" He said as he handed out the test papers. "You have thirty minutes...start..now!"

Vanessa looked down at her paper and read the questions. Each question was just about him.

'Yep, I'm gonna ask Snape to help me. At least with that two-faced Quarille he actually taught them things.' She thought

After the test, he went over his so called lesson but again it just about himself and his so called adventures. It was the most dreadful time ever that when the chimes rang Vanessa ran out of there.

"Vanessa wait for us." Rain called

The princess witch slowed down her steps as she waited for her friends.

"How could you just leave us there with that glory hog?" Malcom whined with a huff.

He and the others pretty much had to run to catch up to her.

"Sorry. I just couldn't stand that man any longer. Even Pickett fell asleep during his so called "Adventures"." She said

She looked into one of her robe pockets that the little Bowtruckle was in and saw that he was still sleeping.

"Lucky, I think we all would have slept through that." Aramis said

All seven of them could only nod and agreement. The rest of their classes went better than their first class. After a few classes it was time for Lunch. When Vanessa saw her cousin and his friends it seemed that he and Ron weren't having a great day either. From what they told her Lockhart went to talk to Harry before his first class and believed that they did all that stunt because of him. For Ron it was because of his broken wand and couldn't find a way to fix it. Hermione on the other hand seem fine but sadly like half of the girls in Hogwarts she fell for the fake Lockhart. Vanessa tried to tell her that the man was a fraud but she wouldn't listen. Then suddenly a flash appeared. The princess looked up and saw a first year Gryffindor holding a camera. She remembered his name was Colin Creevey from Sorting Hat ceremony.

"Hi Vanessa. Hi Harry. I'm Colin Creevey." He smiled "I'm in Gryffindor too. D'you think...would it be all right if...can I have a picture of you two."

"What?" They asked

"So I can prove I've met you two." Colin smiled "I know all about you guys. Everyone told me. About how you two survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you guys and how he disappeared and everything and how Harry still has a lightning scar on his forehead and how no hex or dangerous spell can harm Vanessa." He tried looking for the scar before continuing. "And a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move. It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you two. Maybe your friends could take it and I could stand next to you guys? And then, could you sign it?"

Before Vanessa and Harry could kindly declined Draco Malfoy had to overhear everything and but in.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Draco sneered

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Vanessa muttered and looked for Lucas.

He was the only one that could shut his little brother up.

"Everyone line up!" Draco roared in the Great Hall. "Vanessa and Harry Potter are giving out signed photos!"

"No, we're not. Shut it, Malfoy." Harry glared

Just then Lucas came in the Great Hall with his goons behind him. To her surprise he had cut his long blonde hair. It was still neatly combed and groomed; not gelled like Draco is now. He saw the commotion that his bratty brother was causing and rolled his eyes.

"Draco, stop being a brat, this is getting embarrassing for our house." Lucas glared

"Just helping Weasley on how to get some money since his family has none." Draco smirked

Some of the Slytherin laughed loudly at this. Ron had enough of this and took out his taped up wand. A little battle would have happened until Lockhart came striding in.

"What's all this, what's all this?" He asked "Who's giving out signed photos?"

"And that's what he got from this." Vanessa muttered with an annoyed look.

Lucas was right beside her and couldn't help but agree. Then Lockhart saw the Potter's and flogged his arms around their shoulders.

"Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Potter's." He said

Both Harry and Vanessa were both annoyed and embarrassed by this.

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey." Lockhart smiled "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll all sign if for you."

Lucas saw that pleading looking Vanessa was sending everyone to save them from this clown. So he took out his wand and muttered a spell that made Creevey's camera explode. Before anyone could ask what happened the bell rang and Lucas took this chance to save Vanessa before her friends could.

"Sorry Professor, but we have Potion next." He said before taking her arm and dragged her out of the place. "Looks like I saved your behind once again."

"Um thanks. Again." She said before getting him to let her arm go.

She started to get that feeling again when he helped her out in Knockturn Alley. That strange aura appeared in him again. She turned her head to glance at him and notice that he was staring at her. Yes, he normally stares at her but it was mostly with lust. This time his eyes held amiring, love and for some reason yearning in them.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked

"I like your new look. You look beautiful in braids." He said

"Oh um...thank you." She said

During her second trip to the Isle Dizzy had given her a tips of different styles of braids.

"I see that you got a haircut." She said

"Yeah, I thought I'd tried something new. I was starting to look too much like my father." He smirked as he combed his hair with his fingers.

They reached down to the dungeon and Lucas quickly opened the door for her. Instead of giving her his usual flirty smirk he only gave her a boyish charm smile. She wanted asked what was wrong with him but other students came in and they were to sit in their normal seats. Aramis came in and sat down next to her.

"What happened back there? He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked

"No, I'm find, Aramis." She said "I don't know why...but for some reason Lucas is kind of...off."

The two looked over where Lucas was sitting with his partner and saw that he was already writing things down. Yes, he was a good student but not that type of nerdy goody.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **The Diary & The unknown brother**

Dude walked around the castle happily, as usual. Boy did he miss this place. There were so many new places to dig up and so many smell to sniff. Speaking smells, Dude stopped in his tracks when he smelled a familiar scent. He growled when he saw his enemy at the bottom of the stairs. Mrs. Norris meowed before hissing at the Crup. It didn't take long for Dude to take off and started chasing after the cat with a few barks. Mrs. Norris let out a yowl before running off. The two ran all the way down the stairs and a few hallways before they entered the trophy room. Mrs. Norris jumped up on one of the suited armors but it wasn't a study one so the armor tilted over. Dude was lucky to move out of the way when it fell. He was gonna continue chasing after the cat till the helmet hit one of the pillars and a secret small door opened. Curioused, he looked inside and sniffed around.

He smelled leather and paper.

Very old leather and paper.

'It looks like a book. Is it a book.' Dude wondered 'Man, this would be so much easier if I wasn't color blind. Wait... my human, Vanessa, she would know.'

After getting the so called book into his mouth he quickly left to find his human. He was able to get to the portrait and the Fat Lady let him in as she knew who he belonged to. When he got into the common room he heard his human arguing with one of her house mates.

"Wood, I've told you weeks ago...I have to help my brother with his Coronation." Vanessa said in annoyance as she walked up the stairs.

"But what if you don't come back in time for the first game. Your our best chaser." Oliver said as he follow after her. "And I was hoping to start my new training early in the morning. How are you going to know the plays?"

"Wood, mate, you're overreacting again." George said from the couch.

"Yeah, don't get your knitters in a twist, mate." Fred snickered

Oliver glared at them from below.

"It's just for three weeks. I'll be able to make it to the training." Vanessa said before opening the girls dorm room. "Now leave me alone and let me pack. Or do you want me to tell Professor McGonagall you've become a peeping-tom, perv."

Fred and Geroge was on the floor, laughing from below as they heard everything. Dude hurried up the stairs and passed by a blushing wide-eyed Oliver before entering the room. Vanessa smirked before shutting the door.

"I swear, that guy is too obsessed with Quidditch." She muttered as she got to her room.

Taking out her wand, she started packing up quickly. Dude hopped on her bed and placed the book down before barking to get her attention.

"Mmm...whatcha got there, Dude?" She asked

She sat down on the bed and scratched his head before looking at what he found. It looked like a journal. A very old one. She looked at the bottom to see who it belonged to and couldn't believe who it was.

Victoria Athena Tepes, her grandmother from her father side as Dumbledore told her before on her second year. From what he told her she was a transfer student from Romania. Knowing that this belonged to her the young princess wanted to it to see what she was like but it wouldn't open. She tried with her wand to open it but it still wouldn't budge.

"Boy, she really didn't want others to see what was inside." She said

There was a smooth gold latch in the middle of the cover and when she pressed her thumb on it, it prick her.

"Ow. Hey." She glared as she sucked the blood that dripped out of her thumb.

Her eyes widen when the design on covers started to glow blood red and opened up.

"Strange security lock. It might be her diary or something." She said

On the first page there was a picture of her grandmother and Vanessa's eyes widen. The girl in the picture looked just like the princess. Only difference is the house crest on Victoria's uniform. She was in Slytherin House.

"No way." She gasped

She sat down comfortably and started reading the first draft.

 _Sept 1, 1942_

 _The train ride was quiet and peaceful that I started drawing the sights that I've seen. The lands were beautiful but not as much as my homeland. I miss it so much but it was for the best. After a few hours we arrived a Hogwarts and the grand castle was beautiful. Once I met with Headmaster Dippet, he escorted me to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting for the Sorting Ceremony. When all the first years were done Headmaster Dippet called my name. Everyone's eyes were on me, but I was used to these kind of things and have learned to ignore the stares. I held my head up high and walked up to the stool with grace and poise. Once I sat down on the tiny stool the headmaster placed the old hat on my head._

' _Hmm...difficult you are my dear. You are very creative...ambition. Cunning but brave. You think before you act. A thirst for knowledge. You're loyal and you know no fear. Hmm...it would seem you would do well for all the houses but one stands out the most...SLYTHERIN!' The hat declared_

 _The table, the one that I believed were the Slytherin erupted in a cheer. I smiled as I stood up and walked over to my house. I hoped to find at least one friend there._

" _Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Tepes."_

 _I looked across the table and on the left side was a tall, dark-haired boy around my age that gave me a kind smile._

" _Thank you, Mr…." I said_

" _Riddle. The name is Tom Riddle and our house Prefect. I'll be showing you around." He said_

 _I thank him again before returning to the feast. I managed to make one friend, a girl named Mariana during it before it was time to head to our dorms. It was dark but cozy. So far my first day arriving here was great and I can't wait for the next day._

Vanessa was going to read more till Angelina came in the room and told her that it was lunch time. So not wanting to leave this out she place the diary in her trunk before heading to lunch.

.

.

.

On the Isle Mal and the Vk's were on the streets causing mayhem and having fun. When they were done a woman that was pulling a wagon with her child in it. Mal smirked as she took the kids' lollipop and everyone laughed. The laughing only lasted for a few seconds before running away. Mal sighed as she knew why they would sucry off that quickly.

"Hi, mom." Mal said as she turned around.

Once her guards moved out of the way Maleficent showed herself.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" Maleficent mocked "I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby."Mal stated

This made her mother smirked.

"That's my nasty little girl." She said

She took the lollipop from Mal and spit on it before placing it under her armpit. Mal mentally cringed at that.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature." Maleficent ordered one of her goons.

"Mom." Mal cringed

"It's the deets, Mal, that makes the difference between mean and truly evil." Maleficent stated "When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms."

At the last sentence Mal mimicked her, which earned her a glare.

"Where is your brother?" Maleficent asked

"You know he likes going off on his own and looting people blind." Mal said with annoyance.

Though it was all an act as she didn't want to tell their mother where he really went.

"That's my cunning boy. So confident. You could learn a few things from him. Walk with me, dear." Maleficent darkly smiled. "See, I'm trying to teach you two the things that really counts. How to be me."

"I know that. And Hunter knows that too. And I'll do better." Mal said

Maleficent smiled at this before letting out a glee screech.

"Oh. There's news. I buried the lead. You, your brother and you four have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon." She announced

Evie, Carlos and Jay tried to run for it but didn't get far as Maleficent's goons stopped them.

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal said

"And prefect Princes." Evie smiled

Mal gave her a look that made Evie change her mind and said "Ugh."

"Yeah, I don't do uniforms." Jay stated "Unless it's leather. You feel me?"

He turned to Carlos for a high-five but the poor boy wasn't paying attention.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon." Carlos said "Mom said that they're rabid pack animals who eat boys that don't behave."

Jay came up behind him started barking that freaked the white haired boy out.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going." Mal stated

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination." Maleficent said before yelling. "Knuckleheads, one of you find Hunter! Mal, come."

Mal rolled her eyes and followed after her mother. When she heard an owl hooting she looked up and saw it flying out of the barrier.

Waking in the busy crowd was a tall, dark-haired and devilishly handsome 14 year old boy. Just like his step-sister, Hunter was feared because of who their mother was. Everyone cleared far from him as he passes by but he was still able to steal them without anyone noticing and reading another letter his friend Malcom had sent him. Yes, at first he was mad that his best friend had left him but was secretly happy for him. The wizards' family were more abusive than his own mother, or worst if so. Every week he would get a letter from him and Malcom would talk all about his new school Hogwarts, about the new friends he made and the girl he was crushing on. Not only that, Malcom would send him some gifts. Like now, he sent Hunter some jelly beans that had the strangest flavors he had ever tasted. After trying a few one made him make face in discussed and spit it out.

'Ugh, that tasted like soap.' Hunter thought

He wasn't sure if it was just one of Malcom's old jokes so he just place the candy box in his pocket and headed inside Hades lair. None of the ogres, goblins, ghouls or other minions bother to stop working as he walked through the tunnels. He stopped in one of the tunnels where Hades was.

"Hey dad." Hunter said

"Hunt? You know that you're not supposed to be here? Your mother would be displeased by this." Hade said

"Which is why I do it." Hunter grinned

That made Hade smirk in pride.

"That's my boy." He smirked

"My Lord! My Lord!" Pain and Panic screamed as the two came running in the tunnel.

Both Hunter and Hades sighed in annoyance at their ridiculous cries. Then a large black snake popped out of nowhere and hissed at them; which scared them and the two creatures quickly ran away. They ended up tripped and ended up tumbling down the tunnel. Panic horns ended up piercing Pain butt when they stopped. Hunter chuckled and leaned down a little to retrieve his pet snake.

"Good work, Morgana." Hunter said

" _Thank yooouu, Masster."_ Morgana hissed

"What is it this time?" Hades glared at his minions.

"It's Maleficent, your dark and cruelness...she's looking for Hunter, sir." Pain said and then wince when he pulled Panic horns off his butt.

"Great, what does she want this time." Hunter sighed before handing Hades his half of what he stole.

"Hunter I told you, you don't have to…" Hades said

"Save it dad, see you next time, hopefully." Hunter said before leaving

He may be Maleficent's favorite child but he hated her as she reminded him of his real mother that abandoned him. The Underworld God was the one that found him when he was two years old, holding on for dear life on a floating raft. He was like the father Hunter never had, even after he left them.

Once he made it to Maleficent's somewhat home/castle. Morgana slide up around him once she saw that Curella De Vil was in the same room. The mad woman had once tried to skinned her into a pair of boots till Hunter saved her. Hunter didn't mind as he glared at the woman and stood next to Mal as they waited for their mom to talk about her so called plan.

"You will go. You will find Fairy Godmothers' wand and you will bring me back her magic wand." Maleficent said as sat on her throne and filed her nails. "Easy-Peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked

"Matching thrones. His-Hers and Hers crowns." Maleficent shrugged

"Mother, I believe she met what's in it for all of us." Hunter said

She tossed filler away and ushered Mal and Hunter to come closer.

"It's all about the three of us, darlings. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" She asked

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't…" Mal smiled

"Well then get me the wand." Maleficent cut her off. "Then the three of us can see that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will." Evil Queen corrected her.

Curella and Jafar both nodded in agreement. Mal and Hunter just looked at each other and sighed in annoyance.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent nodded before snapping her fingers at her two kids. "And if you two refuse, you're both grounded for the rest of your life."

"What...mom…" Mal and Hunter both said

She snapped her fingers again before she and Mal had one of their glowing eye staring contests. Hunter rolled his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his brow as he knew who was gonna win. When Mal blinked and caved, Maleficent won once again.

"Evie. My little evil-ette in training." Evil Queen called

The Evil Queen's daughter hurried over towards her mother and sat down.

"You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother in-law wing." Evil Queen said

"And lots and lots of mirrors." They both said

"No laughing. Wrinkles." Evil Queen said

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much." Curella pouted

"Really mom?" Carlos smiled

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots? Fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet?" She said

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Carlos groaned

Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." Curella reminded him.

"Oh no, I'm not going!" Carlos feared

"Well, Jay isn't going either." Jafar said "I need him to stock the shelves in my store."

They stepped aside so Jay could give him his loot that he stole. One object was an oil lamp and Jafar actually thought it had a genie in it.

" _What a fooolll?"_ Morgana hissed

"Indeed." Hunter muttered

"Well, Evie not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen said as she plucked a little piece of hair from Evie's brow with tweezers.

That's when Maleficent lost it and reminded them of the good old days when people used to fear them. About how they wanted revenge on the hero's that place them on the Isle. That seemed to have gotten them back on track. The Evil Queen gave Evie her old magic mirror, which is now a small hand mirror. Then Maleficent gave Mal and Hunter her old spell book. The two objects may not work on the Isle because of the barrier but they will once they're out in Auradon. When they were done they send them off so that they could pack up their stuff as they were leaving tomorrow.

Maleficent ushered her two kids towards the balcony as they looked at the kingdoms across the barrier.

"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders." Maleficent said as she placed her arms around their shoulders. "Don't blow it."

"Wow, no pressure there." Hunter muttered once their mother left.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own...**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Welcome to Auradon**

When sunday morning came Vanessa got up, got dressed and grabbed her stuff. She was starting to think that she shouldn't leave Harry alone. After a few seconds she shook it off as she knew that Ben needed her too. With the VK's coming she knew a lot of people, including their parents aren't going to be happy about it. So after saying goodbye to her friends and Harry she went into the fireplace and used the floo-powder to send her to Auradon.

"Ben! I'm here." She called out.

Coming in the room Ben smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome back." He smiled

"I was only gone for a few days, Ben." Vanessa smiled

"Yes, how...sad that was."

Vanessa smiled faded to a frown when she heard that voice. She looked to the door and saw Audrey looking at them with a fake smile.

"Audrey, I see you were able to get the food smell out." Vanessa said with a fake smile.

Ben had to hold in a laugh while Audrey tried to keep her fake smile from turning into a scowl. Then he cleared his throat he could break the tension between the two.

"Let's get going shall we." He said

He held out his arm to Audrey, who quickly took it and his other Vanessa.

"Dude, guard my luggage. And make sure Nigel doesn't get out." Vanessa said when she took Ben's arm.

Dude barked at the order and sat down. He looked at her trunk where he knew the Niffler was at.

The three of them made it outside where Fairy Godmother and the marching band was. Vanessa couldn't help but shook her. This was a little too much.

"Couldn't have change out your uniform, Vanessa. At least try to look normal." Audrey said

"Oh Audrey...bite me, muggle." Vanessa said with a smile as she her gritted teeth.

"Ladies." Fairy Godmother said to calm them down. "Here they come."

When the school limo came the band started to play. Once it stopped two familiar boys came rolling out of the limo as they wrestling over a towel that in the limo. Then Vanessa saw Mal and Evie coming out along with another boy that she wasn't familiar with. But his face looked a little like Lucas.

"Who's the other boy with short dark hair?" She whispered to Ben.

"Turns out the Maleficent had a son too. I didn't want to separate the siblings. I believe his name is Hunter." Ben said

"Guys, guys, guys." Mal said "We have an audience."

Jay and Carlos both stood up when they saw everyone looking at them.

"Just cleaning up." Jay said

When Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie saw Vanessa standing next to Ben in her Hogwarts' uniform their eyes widened in disbelief. Hunter notice this and leaned down a little to Mal's ear.

"You guys know her?" He asked

"Kind of." Mal muttered "She's the one that punched Jay's face a few days ago."

"Really." He smirked

He laughed for days when he heard that.

"Leave it like you found it." Fairy Godmother sanged before speaking normally. "And by that I mean just leave it."

Jay quickly tossed everything that he took back in the limo before he noticed Audrey.

"Hello, Foxy." He smirked as walked towards her. "The names Jay."

"Is that your only line?" Vanessa joked

Hunter couldn't help but smirked at this. Jay blushed at that as he did say the same to her.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Fairy Godmother smiled as she stepped in. "I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress."

"The Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked "As in Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?"

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi you know it." Fairy Godmother smiled

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella, When you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile." Mal said "And sparkly wand."

Vanessa raised a brow at this and Hunter noticed it so he nudged his sister side.

"Dial It down, Mal." He whispered

He held in a groan with a fake smile when she stepped on his foot.

"That was a long time ago." Fairy Godmother said "And as I always say, 'Don't focus on the pastor you'll miss the future.'"

"Since when has she ever said that?" Vanessa whispered to Ben.

He coughed to clear a chuckle before stepping forward to introduce himself.

"It's so good to finally meet you all." He smiled "I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be King." Audrey cut in.

"You had me at Prince." Evie smiled and crutsie. "My mom is a Queen. Which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." Audrey stated with a fake smile.

Hunter glared at her and was about to step in to say something till Vanessa came in between Evie and Audrey.

"As always Audrey, you seemed to forget. The Evil Queen was married to Snow Whites father before he died long ago. Their marriage pretty much still entitled her to royal status, no matter how much you hate to admit it. Now why don't you shut it before I make you." Vanessa smirked

This time Audrey did scowled at her as her cheek were red from embarrassment. Evie smiled at Vanessa for standing up for her while the others were shocked and surprised by this.

"I'm Vanessa Potter, Ben's sister. Happy to see you all again." She smiled

"Yes, my sister has told me all about her time on the Isle. Which earned her a few weeks of grounding from our parents." Ben joked

"Still worth it. What worth living without a few adventures." Vanessa shrugged

Ben chuckled.

"And this is Audrey." He said as he gestures towards the rude princess.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend." Audrey smiled as grabbed his hand. "Right, Bennyboo?"

Vanessa faked gagged at her nickname for her brother. Even Hunter raised a brow in disliked of the nickname.

"Ben, Vanessa and Audrey are going to show you all around. And I'll see you all tomorrow." Fairy Godmother said as she pulled them apart. "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8:00 am to 11:00pm. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

With that said she and the band left before Ben went to shake the VK's hands.

"It is so, so good to finally meet you all." He said as he went to shake the other VK's hands.

When he shook Mal's hand Vanessa couldn't hide her smile when she saw the look Ben gave her. She swore that she saw sparks between them. Right there she wanted to do her happy dance but was able to hold it in.

"This is a momentous occasion…" Ben continued as he shook Hunters's hand and went shake Carlos's and Evies'.

Vanessa then followed her brothers' lead as she went to shake Jay hand. He was a little wary at first but shook it. Vanessa shook Mal's hand before shaking Hunters. Now that she was closer he and Lucas do look alike. Only difference was their hair and she had to admit that Hunters' color was much nicer. When Hunter held her hand and looked into her eyes he could help but feel this strange warmness in his heart.

"And one that I hope will go down in history…" Ben said

Then Vanessa shook Carlos and she laughed as he still had chocolate on his hand. She was going to shake Evie's hand but the blue haired girl ended up hugging her.

"...as the day our two peoples began to heal." Ben said

"Or the day that you showed five people where the bathrooms' are." Mal said

Both Ben and Vanessa laughed.

"A little bit over the top?" He asked

"A little more than a little." Mal said

"Told you so, Ben." Vanessa teased

"Indeed. So much for my first impression." Ben smiled

Vanessa again smiled at this as she could tell that something was happening between them. Audrey saw this too and stepped in between them.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's son and daughter right?" She asked "Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you two for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

Vanessa could only gape at her words and slapped her forehead. Even Mal and Hunter couldn't believe she mentioning this.

'That's it she's gonna get it later.' She mentally said

"Oh, my mom is Aurora. Sleeping..." Audrey went on.

"Beauty." Mal and Hunter said with fake smiles.

"Yeah, we've heard the name." Hunter said

"And you know, we totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world but our mother to their stupid christening." Mal said

"Water under the bridge." Audrey smiled

"Totes." Mal smiled before they both faked laughed

"Though you can't blame their mother, Audrey. After all that was rude of your grandparents to not invite the most powerful fairy in the world. Even though she is to be feared they should have at least showed her some respect." Vanessa said "Then maybe all that wouldn't have happened. So...who's fault is it really?"

Mal and Hunter couldn't help but smirk at her words as it was true. When they looked at Audrey's reaction their smirk got wider. Her face was so beat red and if she could, steam would be coming out of her ears. Not wanting to deal with another fight Ben stepped in and started the tour.

"That was very entertaining." Hunter said to Vanessa as they walked together in the tour.

"What can I say, I enjoy taking down that prissy princess. And trust me she needs to." Vanessa said

"I'm sure my sister would enjoy seeing that. But don't worry about butting in. Mal knows how to take care of herself." He said

"I know, but it's fun doing it either way." She smiled

After showing them the statue of King Adam turn from human to Beast they entered the school.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here at Auradon?" Mal asked "Like wands and things like that?"

Hunter had to bite back an annoyed sigh.

'Could she be more obvious?' He thought

"Yeah, it exist of course. Vanessa here actually goes to the most famous magical school in the world. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ben smiled as he looked at his sister with pride.

"Sadly here it is pretty much retired. Mostly everyone here are just ordinary mortals." Vanessa said

"Who happens to be Kings and Queens." Hunter smirked

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey smiled as she placed Ben's arm around her shoulders.

He looked uncomfortable and Vanessa just rolled her eyes. It obvious on what she was doing. Minutes later, one of the Band members Doug: son of Dopey and one of Vanessa's friends came down the stairs. Ben quickly let Audrey go to talk to him.

"This is Doug. He's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben said, then walked up to them but was mostly looking at Mal. "I'll see you later okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to…"

"Ask Doug and the witch." Audrey cut in and pulled Ben away.

Vanessa quickly took out her wand but Doug stopped her.

"Vanessa, no, no. Remember your school rule. No magic outside of school." He said as he struggled to keep her from casting a spell.

She sighed with a pout as she knew he was right and put her wand away.

"Really, that's a rule?" Mal asked

"Sadly yes." Vanessa said

"That sucks." Mal said

"Hi guys. I'm Dopey's son? As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Grampy, Happy, Sleepy,..." He said but stopped when he saw Evie. "Heigh-Ho."

"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." Evie flirted

Vanessa nudged his shoulder when he was still staring at her in a daze.

"Okay. So about your classes. I put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety rules of the internet, and Remedial Goodness 101." Doug said

"Let me guess...new class?" Mal asked before eating a candy.

"Yeah." Doug nodded

"Come on guys let's go find our dorms." Mal ordered

Everyone but Hunter followed her as he knew none of them knew where the dorms where.

"Um guys." Vanessa called out. "Dorms are this way."

Doug had went to show the boys their rooms while Vanessa showed Mal and Evie theirs.

"So...you've been an Auradon princess this whole time." Mal said

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't sure how you guys would react if you knew." Vanessa said

"But you don't act like how we thought an Auradon princess would be." Evie said

"You mean like Audrey. Stuck up, snobbiest and don't care about others but themselves." Vanessa smirked

The girls nodded.

"Thank you. You'll be surprised that not all of us are like that." Vanessa said and stopped by their dorm door. "Okay, this will be your room. A little warning it may be too much."

She opened the door and Mal understood what she meant. It was all pink and so princessy. Everything that Mal hated. Evie on the other hand seemed to love it.

"Wow. This place is so amaz…" Evie smiled

"Gross." Mal muttered

"I know right? Amazingly gross." Evie said, trying very hard to not show her happiness. "Ew."

"Ugh, I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." Mal said and pointed to the windows. "E."

Knowing what she meant Evie went to close one of the curtains while Mal closed the others.

"If you guys want to change the color you can, just let me know. My room is next to yours on the right." Vanessa said

She was going to say more but a familiar scream was heard and the three girls looked out the door. There they saw Audrey running out of Vanessa's room. The princess was covered with pink paint and green dots from head to toe.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that my friends from Hogwarts boobtraped my stuff so no one could steal them...like before." Vanessa smirked

It was true, in the past Audrey always tries to steal her things from the wizard world. Vanessa wasn't sure if it was out of hate for magic or just out of jealousy cause show couldn't have it. The muggle princess let out an angry scream before stomping away. Vanessa, Mal and Evie couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Oh we are so gonna get along." Mal smile


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own…**

 **Capture Sixteen: Magic Surprise**

Hunter couldn't be happier than to have his own room as Carlos and Jay tend to get on his nerves. He started unpacking his bag when Morgana slid out of it. There was no way that he was gonna leave her on the Isle alone.

"You brought Morgana?"

He boredly looked to the now open door to see Mal and Evie.

"You actually expect me to leave her where that crazy woman could turn her boots." He said

"Okay...then why are you unpacking? We're here to get the wand and head back home." Mal said

"Oh, Mal, Mal. Always trying to rush things." Hunter sighed as he continued unpacking his stuff. "Do you actually think it'll be that easy?"

"Hunter take this seriously, mom is counting on us." Mal glared

"And. Since when have I ever cared what mom thinks." Hunter smirked

"Just...come on." Mal glared before stomping out of the room.

Evie followed her to Jay's and Carlos's room while Hunter turned to his pet snake.

" _Morgana, stay hidden in the room until I come back."_ Hunter said before closing the door.

The snake nodded before sliding under the bed.

When they reached Jay's and Carlos's room, Carlos was playing some video game while Jay was collecting his stolen goods.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Mal asked

"It's called stealing." Jay smirked

"Okay, what's the point?" She asked

"Well Mal, it's like buying, whatever I want, except if free." Jay smiled

He reached behind his back for the laptop that he stole but it wasn't there.

"Still not quick enough to notice." Hunter smirked as he held the laptop.

Jay tried to grab it but Hunter was too quick and jumped over Jay's bed. This continued on till the two started wrestling for it on the floor.

"Hey you have your own." Jay grunted

"So." Hunter laughed

"Okay, you two can do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Mal said

"Wow, it's like mom never left us. Hi mom." Hunter teased before the two continued fighting for the laptop.

"He's right, you sound just like your mom." Evie said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Mal smiled "Thank you."

Hunter managed to elbow Jay in the gut before tearing the laptop away.

"Still number 1." Hunter laughed

He tossed it back to Jay, who just glared.

"Mal, you do it your way, and I'll do mine." Jay said

While this was going down Carlos was still playing his game before calling over Jay to play. Seeing that none of them were taking the mission seriously was starting to tick Mal off.

"This is our one chance to prove to our parents" She glared

That got everyones' (minues Hunter) attention.

"To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel." She continued. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Three said

"Evie, mirror me." Mal ordered

They all gathered around a table as the evil princess took out the magic mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the… In my hand." Evie said "Where is Fairy Godmother's wand stand?"

Not the best rhyme but luckily for them it worked. After zooming it in and found its location, the wand was at a museum. Carlos looked it up on his laptop and saw that it was two miles from Auradon. Mal, Evie and Jay couldn't believe their luck and thought the hesite would be easy. Hunter on the hand didn't think so. For a plan like this he knew they needed to form out a plan and not just head on in. Sure the Auradon people seemed like wusses to them but their not stupid. They need patients, which Mal and them are lacking right now.

"Well, while you guys try to do that, I'll see you tomorrow with a big fat I told you so." Hunter said

He ignored his sister's words and just headed back to his room to form a plan. Though, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a little creature squeezing it's way in the door. The teen quickly opened the door and saw Nigel going through his bag. Nigel was placing a shiny coin in his magic pocket when he noticed Hunter. Then Morgana slid out from the bed as it smelled the creature. Sensing danger Nigel quickly looked to the side and spotted the black snake. Nigel quickly scurry out of there with the snake right behind him.

"Nigel. Nigel, where are you?"

Hunter saw Vanessa walking down the hallway calling for the creature and his eyes widen in fear. Worried that if she saw Morgana she might report him. Sadly, before he could stop his pet the little creature ran out of the room with Morgana right behind him.

"Nigel." Vanessa smiled

Nibbler jumped in her arms and hid from the large black snake.

" _Morgana, get back here."_ Hunter hissed

The snake did as she was told and slid back to him.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Vanessa said in awe.

"A what?" Hunter asked in confusement

"You can talk to snakes. That's so wicked." Vanessa said and smiled widened when she saw the snake. "Is that the Incredibly Deadly Viper."

"Uh...Yeah, she is. Wait...am I in trouble for bringing her here?" He asked

"Well, I have no problem with it, I love magical creatures." She said as she kneel down and pet the snake. "Oh Merlin, Artism and his grandfather would love to see you." Then she stood up. "Though, you may want to be careful, not everyone here is okay with snakes, especially once they found out what kind she is or..."

"That she came from the Isle with a Villian kid." Hunter said

Vanessa sadly nodded.

"Look, I'm not saying that it'll be easy for everyone in Auradon to trust you and the others. It'll take some time." She said

"Trust me, we know. The soon to be King girlfriend pretty proves your point." He smirked and crossed his arms. "Mal, told me what you did to her. Not bad. Didn't think an Auradon Princess could pull such a thing."

"Hey, just because I'm an Auradon Princess doesn't mean I'm all pink prissy. As for Audrey, she's just a spoiled brat that needs to be taken down a peg or two. She and Chad make it easy to prank them at times."

" _I like her. Sshe'ss different."_ Morgana said as she slid up her leg and to shoulder on him.

"Morgana likes you and that's not easy. She still doesn't like Mal." Hunter smiled

"Well she's a very beautiful snake." Vanessa smiled

Morgana held her head up with pride.

"Now you're just spoiling her with words." Hunter teased before placing his hands in his pant pockets. "So tell me, what's your school like."

"Well for a wizard and witch, it's the best place you'll ever see. It's like a second home for me." She softly smiled "The only place I could be myself and free to use magic."

"Can you show me? Your magic." He asked in true interest.

Vanessa looked down the hallway, making sure it was empty.

"Well I can't show wand magic, or else I'll get trouble. But...I can show you one wandless spell that I know." She said

She lifted her hand up and concentrated on her powers.

" _ **Lumos."**_ She incarnated the spell.

To Hunters amazement and awe a ball of light was created from her hand.

" _ **Nox."**_ She said and the light disappeared.

"So that's wandless magic? Pretty amazing." Hunter said with a sad smile "I haven't seen magic since I was…"

.

.

.

 _Two little boys by the age two were running down a dark hallway. They stopped by the balcony by the stairs and looked down at the party. It was a celebration of some sort and everyone was wearing masks. The party was going well until one of the guests took out a wand and tried to hit someone with a spell. Judging by the snake mask, the person was the boy's father and he easily blocked it. He then raised his wand and with a spell he incarnated a spell at the assassin that made the man twitch and scream in pain._

" _Hunter. Lucas."_

 _By the stairs was the boy's mother. She hurried up the stairs and tried to usher them away from the scene._

" _Constant, bring the boys' down." A chilling voice said "I want them to see this."_

 _Their mother was hesitant at first but did as her husband told her. She took the boy's downstairs and their father ushered them to stand by him. Lucas quickly did as he was told but Hunter was hesitant a little as his mother held on to him._

" _Constant." Their father glared_

 _Their mother sighed and let him go. He patted his son's head with a dark smirk before looking at the man that tried to kill him._

" _Watch my boys. You must never show mercy." He said before pointing his wand at the man._ _ **"Avada Kedavra!"**_

.

.

.

"Hunter? Hunter? Are you okay?" Vanessa asked

Hunter shook his head as he blinked a few times.

"Sorry, about that." He blushed

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" She asked

"No. I think I'm just tired." He said stepping back. "See you later."

He headed back to his room, leaving the princess witch in confusement and worry. Once the door closed Hunter let out a shaky breath at the haunting memory. He didn't remember that much of his old life before the Isle as he was a toddler. Just seeing how his father was, made him more scary and evil than Maleficent.

"Now that's a scary thought." He muttered

He took Morgana off of him and placed her on the bed before changing into a pair of sweatpants and muscle shirt. When he was done he lay down on his bed.

Hunter always knew he came from a wizard family but never knew if he had magical powers because of the barrier on the Isle. Now that he's out he wanted to try it. He opened up his palm hand and tried to do the same spell Vanessa did.

"Lumos." He incarnated

Nothing.

This irked him as he tried again and again. It took a few more tires till he finally did.

"Lumos." He said with command.

Just like that a very bright light appeared. It blinded both him and Morgana.

"Nox! Nox!" He said and the light disappeared.

He sighed in relief.

"Well...at least I know now. I am a wizard." He said

.

.

At Hogwarts, just as Albus Dumbledore was about to retire to bed the Quill of Acceptance started to write in the Book of Admittance. This made the headmaster raise a brow with curiosity and walked over to the desk to see the new names of the witch or wizards. There were five names that were written down, along with their addresses.

"Hmm. Well that explains why they are a little older." Dumbledore said to himself. "Looks like I'll visit them myself tomorrow."

With that said he left the tower and headed to bed.

.

.

The next morning, it was around 9:30 when Dumbledore arrived at Auradon. He was greeted by the guard before they took him to King Adam.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Morning." Adam said as he shook the wizards hand.

"Good morning, Adam." Dumbledore said

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Adam asked as he went to sit at his desk.

"No thank you Adam. I'm here on Hogwart business." Dumbledore said "I understand that your son had brought five children from the Isle yesterday."

King Adam wasn't that surprised that the magical world would be interested in the Isle kids. After all, most of their parents are witches and wizards too. He still didn't trust them and thought them being here is a bad idea.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Ben came in with Vanessa behind him.

"Hello, Headmaster. What brings you here?" Ben asked

"Harry's not in again is he?" Vanessa asked

Dumbledore chuckled.

"No don't worry, Miss Potter. Harry is fine. I am here to talk to the five kids that you've brought here." Dumbledore smiled

Ben and Vanessa had left to get the VK's. At first Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos thought they were caught after what happened last night. They failed like Hunter thought but they were sure no one spotted them. Dumbledore walked in the room with Fairy Godmother and his eyes landed on the VK's. All of them looked just like their parents. When his eyes landed on Hunter his eyes widened a little.

'So this is where he has been.' Dumbledore thought

"Mal, Hunter, Jay, Carlos and Evie, this is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts." Ben said

"Uh...Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hello everyone. I am here to tell you that you all have been accepted to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said

Everyone was surprised at the news but Vanessa couldn't be anymore happier. Of course, because they never learned anything at the age 11 and Mal, Carlos, Hunter and Evie were her age and Jay was 15 they still had to start at the beginning. They could if they want to start learning first, second, third and four year this year and next year they could join Hogwarts. The VK's weren't so sure if they should but Hunter couldn't help but agree right awhile. Mal looked over at her brother and wondered what he was up to. He didn't know either but he gave her a look that told her that he had a plan. Trusting her brother she agreed as well. With her on broad so did the others.

So while Dumbledore had went to find a tutor for them, Vanessa and Pandora went to London to take them shopping for their other school supplies. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron the two girls took them to the back door that led to an empty courtyard.

"Um, why are we back here?" Mal asked

"You'll see." Vanessa said

She took her white wand out and tapped on a few bricks on the wall. The VK's were amazed when the bricks started to move and made a doorway to the magic world.

"Welcome you guys to Diagon Alley." Vanessa beamed


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Magic Lessons & Slumber party**

So thanks to their magic the VK's only had to do a few Auradon classes along with their magical classes. King Adam and a few of the Auradon people didn't like the idea of them learning magic for they feared for the worst. Luckily it was Ben's decision and he allowed them to learn magic much to his father and other's dismay. Vanessa couldn't be more prouder of her brother, as did Dumbledore. He believed that this would be a new beginning of friendship between Muggle and Magical beings.

When Monday came the VK's went to their first magic lesson class and met their wizard teacher. He was tall with light brown hair, blue eyes and had a few scars on his face.

"Hello everyone, my name is Remus Lupin. And I'll be your professor in Charms, Defends Against the Dark Art, Potion for Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. Your other professor for Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic and Astronomy will be teaching you on Tuesday and Thursday." Lupin introduced "Any questions."

Before anyone could someone knocked on the door and it turned out to be Vanessa.

"Hello Professor. I was told that..." She gasped

Vanessa couldn't believe her eyes. The man before her was none other than a family friend from her uncle's side. She hadn't seen him in years but her memory still remembered him.

"Ah, Miss Potter. I believe you are here as my assistance for the next two weeks." Lupin smiled

"Ah, yes. I am." She said " The three subjects are my best ones."

"Yes, yes I heard that you have true nack for the Defends Against the Dark Arts." Lupin smiled "Alright, let's get started shall we. Welcome everyone to your first lesson in Charm class."

After doing the role call he did a few demonstrations of wand wrist movement. Then he decided to show them the levitation spell.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important." Lupin said " _Wingardium Leviosa."_

The lesson was kind of hard for a few of them. Mal so wanted to use her wandless but was told that she had to try a wand first so that she didn't stand out. She looked over at Hunter and couldn't help but glare as the only one that got it right in one try.

"How is it that you got it right?" She sulked

Hunter just smirked.

"It's all in the wrist movement and how to say the words right." He said

"I am saying it right." She glared and tried charm again.

"No, it's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. Try making "gar" nice and long." He said

"And how do you know that?" She glared

"Unlike you and the others' I read the books and study them." Hunter smiled

"I can't believe that my brother is such a nerd." Mal snorted

The young man smirked as he just flicked her forehead.

"If it hasn't been for my smart baby sis, you would be lost." Hunter smirked

The dark fairy teen just stuck her tongue out at him and would have said something but there was a little explosion. Apparently, Carlos managed to set his feather on fire. Jay, Mal, Hunter and Evie couldn't help but laugh at all the ash on his face.

"Lovely, Mr. De Vil." Lupin chuckled before taking out his wand to clean Carlos up.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Lupin told them of their homework for Charm before they left. Vanessa stayed behind to help the professor get ready for Potions.

"They are not gonna enjoy the next class." Vanessa sighed

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Lupin said

"It's Remedial Goodness 101." She drily said

"That's an actual class." He chuckled as he looked over at his planner. "If James' have ever been in such a class he would've been the teachers' nightmare."

Vanessa couldn't help but smile.

"He would probably set dungbombs in the class." She joked before hugging him. "It's good to see you again uncle Remus."

Remus smiled down at teen witch and placed a hand on her head.

"It's good to see you too, little cub." He smirked

"Must you still use that name Uncle James gave me." She pouted

"Well your mom's animagus was a tiger, he just thought it was fitting." He chuckled before letting her go.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asked with sadness.

"Vanessa, I am sorry for not being around for you. Your mothers', Lilly's and James' death has been hard to deal with." He sighed with sorrow

"Well you're here now. I'm just happy to see someone from my past." She smiled "So is there anything that you need for the next class?"

.

.

.

Hunter didn't know how much he could take while listening to Fairy Godmother's lesson. He looked over at Jay and Carlos and saw them almost asleep. Then he looked at the table across from them and it looked like Evie was the only one paying attention. While Mal wasn't and started drawing in her notebook. The only reason he was able to stay awake was the level one potion book he was reading.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? Or C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out it's heart?" Fairy Godmother asked

Hunter couldn't help but roll his eyes when Evie raised her hand so he just continued reading. Though, he did almost laugh when she thought it was B. Then Fairy Godmother had asked Mal.

"C, give it a bottle." She said

"Correct again." Fairy Godmother smiled

Jay and Carlos couldn't help but look at her and amazement.

"You and Hunter are on fire." Carlos smirked

"Just pick the answer that doesn't sound fun." Hunter said while turning a page in his book.

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes again when the three understood what he meant.

During the lesson Fairy Godmothers' daughter Jane came in with some papers. With one look everyone could tell that she feared them. She seemed a little meek as she didn't want to be noticed and quickly walked out of the room.

The lesson continued on and Jay and Carlos started a fight. They wanted to get credit for getting the right answer. So for their punishment they were to try out for the Tourney Field.

When the bell rang and it was time for brunch. After that it was Potion class, and this time some of them were doing better, though some of the stuff was different. Turns out they had potion as a subject on the Isle. Even though Hunter could handle it on his own he still needed a potion partner. So Vanessa helped him out, which he wasn't complaining about. That's when he noticed another magical creature on her that she named Pickett. He was fascinated and during the lesson he asked her a lot of questions about the creature and she happily answered.

The next lesson was GYM and the boys and girls were separated today. While the girls had to do soccer, the boys were doing Tourney. Ben was with them so he was able to help explain the game. When the game started Hunter and Jay became the star players and were able to make Chad Charming look bad. Carlos on the other hand didn't do so well so Ben decided to help him out after school for it.

When it was lunchtime Mal had managed to get Jane to trust her as she did a spell to do the shy girls' hair. She was hoping that this would get them closer to the wand.

Then the next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Art. After the last courses of the day, that's when the others had separate classes. Hunter and Jay had math together. Mal and Carlos were in computer class. As for Evie she had the same chemistry class as Doug, so he was able to help her out. Sadly, Chad was in the same class and Evie fell for him when she found out that he was a prince.

.

.

.

"Can I hold him?" Hunter asked

Right now it was after school, he and Vanessa were walking around school grounds. The young witch princess was explaining to him about all the magical animals there were and that's when Pickett decided to pop out again.

"You can try...he's a little attached to me." She smiled

She tried to place the Bowtruckle on his hand but the little guy held on to her thumb very tight.

"Pickett."

The creature shook his head.

"Pickett, he's not going to hurt you." She said

He still shook his head and held on tightly.

"See." She smiled

Hunter just chuckled.

Then suddenly a girlish scream was heard and Hunter knew that scream very well. Just like he thought it was Carlos and he was running away from Dude. Ben was behind them trying to catch up to white hair villain boy.

"Of course." He sighed in embarrassment.

"Dude, leave him alone." Vanessa said as she ran after them.

Hunter followed as well and to his annoyance the little dog had Carlos climbing a tree.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is, Carlos?" Hunter said "Cerberus is bigger than this thing."

"They are vicious, rabid pack animals!" Carlos yelled

Vanessa looked at him with a raised brow as she picked the Curp up in her arms.

"What are you talking about? Dudes' very friendly." She asked

"His mother told him that." Hunter sighed

"Cruella?" Ben asked

"Yeah, she's a dog expert. A dog yellerer." Carlos said "Vanessa why are you holding it! He's gonna attack you!"

That's when Dude started licking her face, making her laugh.

"Yeah, Carlos, he's gonna lick me to death." She smiled

"Dude, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is Dude, he belongs to Vanessa." Ben introduced.

"And he may be a dog but he's actually a magical creature called a Crup." Vanessa said "They're very friendly to witches and wizards."

"He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal." Carlos said

To Hunter's surprise the De Vile boy climbed down and slowly started petting the Curp. More surprised when Carlos started to hold Dude.

.

.

.

Later on the VK's were in Mal's and Evie's room. They were all finishing their homework when Jay came in the room with a jersey shirt on.

"So did your plan with Jane work?" Jay asked Mal "Are you going over to see the wand?"

"Do you think I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" She snapped

"Someone's in a bad mood." He said

"My mom is counting on me! I can't let her down!" She glared

"We can do this." Jay said

Everyone looked at him weirdly. This wasn't like Jay at all.

"If we stick together." He said

"And we won't go back until we do." Mal agreed "Because we're rotten…"

"To the core." The four said

"Oh yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go." Evie said

This got their attention.

"And I have nothing to wear, of course." She whined

Mal and Hunter gave her a dry look at the last comment before someone knocked on the door. The dark fairy got up to open the door and saw that it was Ben.

"Hey Mal. I didn't see you guys today. And I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything...that you need" He asked

"Not that I know of." Mal shrugged

She looked at the others and they all shook their heads.

"Okay. All right. Well...um...if you need anything just..." He smiled and was about to leave.

"Oh wait!" She called out and asked. "Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah, the whole school goes." He said

"Wow, that's beyond exciting." She smiled

Knowing how this was gonna go Hunter walked over to stand by Mal and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Do you think that it's possible for the five of us to be in the front row to see it." He asked

"I wish you could." Ben sighed "Up front it's just me, my family and my girlfriend. And as well as Vanessa's boyfriend, if she gets one."

This got the siblings attention.

"Really, I see." Hunter said with a tone of disappointment. "That's a shame."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Ben said

"Okay thanks, bye." Mal said before shutting the door. "I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend." Then glanced at Hunter. "And for Vanessa to have a boyfriend. I need a love spell."

Carlos was about to toss Mal her mother's spell book till there was another knock on the door. This time Hunter opened it and it was Vanessa.

"Couldn't get enough of me, princess?" He smirked

Vanessa rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Yes, my heart just ached for being away from you for too long." She mocked before smiling. "Actually I came to see Mal and Evie." She looked over at the girls. "I'm having a slumber party in my room with a few other girls, and I was wondering if you two would like to join."

"Hey what about us?" Jay whined

"If my dad ever catches a boy in my room he would skin you alive and mount your head on his office wall." Vanessa teased

That comment turned Jay and Carlos faces white.

"So how about it, girls?" Vanessa asked "There'll be games, food, facials, make-overs and…"

She was interrupted by the boys' laughter.

"Mal...doing something so girly." Hunter laughed

He laughed so hard that he ended up falling over, clenching his stomach. Jay and Carlos followed his lead.

Mal's right eye twitched in annoyance as she glared at them.

"Actually, Vanessa we still have some homework to do but you know what...after we're done we'll come over." Mal said

"Great. See you guys soon." Vanessa waved them goodbye before leaving.

When she left Mal glared at the boys again before kicking them.

.

.

.

After they were done making the love potion Evie and Mal had gone to Vanessa's slumber party. In the room were Lonnie, Amara, Pandora, and Ella. When they arrived they were in the middle of a game of twister. After that they started a game of truth or dare. It started out friendly till almost everyone started to do dares. It was Pandora's turn and her dare was to steal one of Fairy Godmother's bras'. When she came back she held up FG's bra and everyone congratulated her.

"Alright Vanessa, truth or dare?" Pandora asked as she sat down in the circle.

"Dare." Vanessa said after taking a bite of ice cream.

"Okay, well I dare you to...go to Hunter's room and...kiss him on the lips." Pandora smirked

The girls' couldn't help but ooh and giggled at Vanessa's blush.

"Fine then." She said

When she got up and left, all the girls' followed her. Lonnie quickly took Vanessa's magical camera as she wanted to capture the action. The girls peeked over the hallway and watched as the witch knocked on Hunter's room. Mal quickly covered her eyes when Hunter came out in only his boxers, while the girls were in awe. He was slim but had a nice bare chest with a few abs and muscles.

"Vanessa?" He asked and then looked down the hallway when he heard giggling.

Evie, Amara, Pandora and Ella all waved at him. Lonnie quickly took a picture of him.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Don't take this personally, it's only a dare." Vanessa said before leaning up on her tippy toe and kissed him.

Lonnie captured that too before they all left with Vanessa right behind them.

"Girls." Hunter muttered as he shook his head and closed the door.

He was hoping that would be the end of that and fall back to sleep. Oh how wrong he was.

By midnight the girls sneaked out and headed to the boys side of the building. Mal and Vanessa did a spell that placed all the boys in a deep sleep before giving them all makeovers. For blackmail they even took pictures of them.

"Okay this is the best slumber party ever." Mal whispered as she took a photo of Hunter.

"Come on, Mal." Evie and Vanessa giggled by the door, they just finished doing Jay and Carlos.

"Scary dreams, brother dear." Mal giggled before leaving and shutting the door.

The next morning Jay and Carlos alarms woke them up. Carlos was the first to get up and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. When he saw himself in the mirror he let out a scream that woke up Jay completely.

"Dude, what is it? Wow!" Jay said in shock before laughing. "Nice look Carly."

"Back at you, Jadie." Carlos glared

"What?" Jay said before looking in the mirror.

Now it was his turn to scream.

That wasn't the only scream to be heard. They stepped out of their room and saw that Hunter and every boy on their floor that was met with the same fate.

"Who the hell did this?" Hunter glared

"~Oh boys~"

They turned to see Vanessa, Mal and Evie with their phones and cameras out.

"Say 'I feel Pretty'." Mal teased as they took pictures

"Mal!" Hunter growled

The girls laughed as they ran away.


End file.
